The Princess's Swordsman
by Trafalgar D Bee
Summary: Nico Olvia is a Princess. When she is forced into a marriage, she sneaks out for just one night. She meets a green-haired swordsman who takes pleasure in calling her, "Robin". This is their story, of their adventure and maybe even more!
1. The Ball

Zoro X Robin 

**A/N: Heads up! I have changed a few things. But still, all characters belong to Oda. (He's the best). Hope you like it. WARNING! 1) it's not so much like ONE PIECE :( It's only ZoroXRobin! 2) This is rated M for a reason so be watchful! THANKS! Enjoy the show...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Princess? Miss? It's time to get up." A maid of the palace gently shook the girl's shoulder. The light blue eyes of the royal Princess slowly opened. The maid was taken back when the girl instantly shot up! Her eyes her wide, "It's the day!" She hopped up then down off of the bed, her feet landing on the floor with a thud. She was running toward the doors of her giant bedroom, "Wait Mistress!" the maid called after her, holding a small dress. But the girl swung the doors open, then darted out. The maid close at hand. The young Princess ran with her little legs not paying much attention to the direction she was heading, for she suddenly slammed into somebody. She looked up to see a woman with white hair and a big, warm, smile.

"Mommy!" cried the Princess happily. The Queen laughed lovingly.

"Oh my dear Olvia what brings you up and running around the palace?" asked the Queen.

"Tonight is the ball so I want to be ready! I want to help!" The child beamed. Her mother bent down too see face to face with her daughter, "Well, what do you say if we head back into your room and put on a nice dress. You can help with the preparations for tonight... And then, you will get to wear a beautiful ball gown, and dance with all the little boys of the kingdom." Little Princess Olvia nodded, and took her mother's hand.

The Princess got to do all the things she was promised. And, as you know, had the privilege of wearing a dress fit for a princess and a ball. When she stepped out with the maids close behind, the King and Queen greeted her in their arms and kissed her.

"You are most beautiful," her father complimented her.

"You will be the jewel of the ball my dear," added her mother. The Princess took their hands as they led her to the gigantic ball room, where a hundred guest waited to see the royal family. Where a hundred guest waited to see their lovely eight year old Princess. Where a hundred guest waited for the ball to start.

The heavy doors opened and a roar of applauses echoed throughout the ballroom. The royals waved at the many guests.

Soon the ball started and they danced the night away. The King danced with his Queen. But most of the attention was on the little Princess who had never been to a ball before, and was enjoying every moment of it. Some said, "She must be having the time of her life!" or, "Oh the young Princess is such a wonderful dancer for her age!" The night lasted forever, or at least that is what little Olvia believed.

It was well past midnight and so the ball drew to a close. The royal family put their presious daughter to bed. She had fallen asleep hours ago. Her father blew out the candle, and they closed the door behind them.

 **A/N: Yeah the first chapters are always short... sorry! XD**


	2. Escaping Life

**Chapter 2**

"Princess? Mistress? It's time to get up," the same maid from years ago shook her shoulder softly. Slowly, light blue eyes opened.

"Good morning," said the Princess.

"Good morning it is your majesty!' the old maid opened the curtains, letting light flood the now cheerful room. Olvia rubbed her yes then sat up. The maid helped her dress, and fix her hair and much more to prepare for the day.

As the Princess looked into the mirror she frowned. The maid bend over form doing the young woman's hair, "Today is the day Miss!" She smiled.

"Yes, I guess it is," was the only thing she said. She stood up, walked to the doors, opened one slowly, and slowly walked down the hall to the throne room where her father was waiting.

"You look lovely as ever," said the King, who looked much older now.

"Thank you father."

"Come they are waiting just beyond those doors." She took her father's outstretched arm as she followed him to another door, "What's wrong my dear? Have you changed your mind?" asked the King concerned with his daughter's frown. She sighed.

"No. It's just that... today is... mom's birthday." He paused to look at her. He wore a small smile but it was a sad one, "I know my dear... I know." And they continued through the doors.

Once opened she saw two men, both of which looked around to be over fifty. Olvia swallowed lightly. The two strange men bowed, "Your Majesty, Princess, my I present King Pratus."

"Welcome to our kingdom King Pratus," welcomed Olvia's father.

"Thank you."

"Y-yes.. Welcome," she bowed as well, almost forgetting herself. The man stepped foreword.

"Ah! And you must be the lovely and beautiful Princess Olvia! You are more beautiful than they say." He kissed her hand, "I... am sorry I am no longer in my youth, I am sure would prefer a, younger man?" Her mouth opened slowly as she thought of the words.

"No, your majesty. I was not."

"Good!" He smiled.

"The wedding will be a grand one Sire!" said the other man standing next to King Pratus.

The rest of the conversations were a blur to her. She paid little attention. She cared little. She was planning something in her head. The whole time. This was allowed, for no one paid much attention to her. Though, once in a while, she spotted King Pratus staring at her. She didn't like it, the way her looked at her. Something wasn't right. She felt uncomfortable. After a while she couldn't bare it, "My I be excused father?" She asked tried not to sound desperate.

"Oh, um, yes of course my dear. As you wish." She bowed and left the room. Once out she speedily made her way to the Palace Gardens for some fresh air and a clear mind. She inhaled the wonderful smell of the flowers.

"There you are?" said a man's voice behind her. She was taken back.

"King Pratus!" She bowed.

"Now now, there will be none of that. You won't be doing that when we are married will you?" There was a pause. A frown appeared.

"No, I guess not." He nodded reassuringly. He took one look at the garden and said, "I never really liked Palace Gardens. They seem like a waste of space."

"Actually Sire, I tend to walk in them ofte-"

"They will be the first to go!" He stated.

"What?"

"Yes. Once I am King I will have the Gardens taken out and build a treasure room! With all my treasures! YES!" Olvia stepped foreword.

"But your Majesty! These are my late mother's Gardens! And I read and walk in them every day!" The King suddenly glared at her, and took several steps foreword until he was inches form her face.

"Let us get one thing clear. When I am king, I am the one who is in control. I have control over this land, this kingdom, and..." His eyes were red and seemed to glare down at her, "I can even control the little Princess." She stepped back in horror. She then ran out of the gardens and into her room. She fell upon her bed and cried bitterly. Her feeling she had for Pratus were hate and discus. She cried on her pillows for what seems like hours, until there came a knock on the door. A small, sweet, calm voice called out to her form the other side of the two doors, "Mistress?" She sat up abruptly.

"Come in Mattie, peace," she answered. The door opened and in came the little round maid, "Oh Miss Olvia!" She was shocked at the state of the room, which was all dark for it was now night time, and most of all, the state of the Princess herself! The maid lit all the candles in the room which took some time but she rushed. Then rushed to the side of the Princess, "Oh my dear Princess! What happened? You missed dinner. Our Guests King Pratus and Duke Walton were most unhappy at your absence!"

"Ugh, I never want to see him again!"

"Why Miss?" asked Mattie.

"Never mind..." she paused, "I missed dinner?" The maid smiled at her Princess.

"Yes Ma'am!" Then an idea hit Mattie the maid, "If you'll excuse me Mistress, I will be right back." The left the room the came back again with a tray of delicious dinner. Olvia lighted up at the sight of food, forgetting her troubles for a while. Mattie sat on the edge of the young woman's bed, "So tell me Miss. What's troubling you?"

"Just about everything Mattie," admitted the Princess, "But that is not something I want to talk about."

"Being a Princess is a huge responsibility. I may not know so much of all the things you do, but from just observing I can tell you do a lot Miss."

"Thank you Mattie." The Princess did not seem so happy (still). So the maid thought up something. Something huge. Something that will greatly impact the direction of this story!

"I got it Miss! Why don't you plan a tiny vacation for yourself? You know, before you go and get yourself married!" Olvia looked up from her meal slowly.

"How about know?"

"What?!" exclaimed the maid, "N-not this very minute now, right?" She was beginning to get frightened now. The maid stood up and backed up.

"Mattie why not now? Now is the perfect time! It's dark, no one is around, there aren't any guards out side the doors at night, and I'll be by myself for once."

"Good, now tell me why you should go."

"Mattie!"

"Please Princess this is not what I meant!" Olvia got up as well.

"Please! Please! Please Mattie! This may be my only chance! I want to see the world before I get locked up in these walls for the rest of my life. Please... I'm not asking you to do much. Just help me... Please." The maid looking into her Princess's pleading eyes. There was a painful long pause.

"Why I stick out my neck out for you is beyond me!"

"Oh THANK YOU MATTIE!" The maid disappeared out the door once a again then came back with several white sheets.

"What are those for?" asked the Princess.

"You don't expect to just waltz out of the front gate? No Ma'am. We are making you a sheet rope to head out of the window. How here, let's change those clothes," she changed into a much more formal dress, but it was still very pretty in its own way, "Here put on this cloak." She put on the cloak, "Here is a full days worth of food. Eat wisely."

The Princess took the pouch and headed for the window.

"Do be careful my dear Princess. I will never forgive myself if something terrible were to happen to ya." Mattie said before the Princess descended down the rope of sheets.

"Good bye Mattie, thank you, thank you so much."

"Be safe... Princess."

 **A/N:** **Is she gonna meet someone special? How should I know? I only am the author not a matchmaker! So how did you like it? Good I hope. I'm having fun with this one. Comment and/or follow which ever you prefer! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Encounter

**Chapter 3**

Her feet hit the ground with a thud. She took a few breaths of air before signaling to Mattie to hoist the rope! Once done, the Princess looked back only to wave, and was on her way. She at least knew her way to the town from past visits. It was dark so she hurried a long quickly and quietly. Only a lamp once in a while on the side of the road lit her way, that is, until she reached the town. It was still well lit. She smiled at her destination. She was proud of herself. _"Where should I go now?"_ she thought to herself , _"I bet some of the shops are closed. So I'll just wonder around and see what catches my attention first!"_ And that is what she did. Walking through the cobblestone streets was all new to her, she was so used to ridding in a carriage, that walking seemed but a stranger to her. Still, she loved it. She loved it all. As she past a home she heard a small child say, "But mummy I don't want to go to bed!" And a woman's voice say, "You have to anyway so off you go!"

There was so much to look at. Even when there was not many people out and about at night. But those who were out greeted her as she walked by, and she did the same, trying her hardest to stay under a low profile.

Suddenly, as she was walking past a building full of jolly noise, a huge man came crashing through a glass window. Olvia jumped back in alarm. The man growled, she rushed to his side, "Are you alright?" she asked kneeling down to him. But he paid no mind of her, instead, he jumped back up as if it was nothing and charged back in the place! It was then Olvia decided to look at the sign about her, "PUB". She had never been in a pub before. She hesitated for a moment, _"Well, I am 21 this year. I could go in."_ The noises inside frightened her, and at the same time made her excited. In the end, she made the decision to be bold and marched into the pub herself! (Good for her on her part).

It was like noting she had ever seen before, as you could imagine, men fought, they drank, they all seemed drunk, and happy. The women were not much different, but they flirted will all the men, and they danced, and drank, and danced some more. She tried to find herself a spot in this madness. Her spot was in the corner of the bar where a stool waited for her. She dangerously maneuvered across the fists flying everywhere and falling men.

Safely, she made it to the spot.

"What will it be honey?" asked the barmaid. Olvia's eyes were wide. What does one drink?

"Oh...um... I, uh..."

"Newbie ha? Ice water it is then." The barmaid walked off. During her absence, The Princess sat, still not knowing what to do but remove the hood from her head. Just then, two thug looking men sat down. One on her left and one on her right. She began to feel uneasy.

"Hey there pretty lady. How about you and me head to my place?"

"No thank you," she said politely.

"Come one," said the man on her left. The barmaid returned.

"Hey, leave the kid alone."

"You're just jealous because you're to damn ugly for anyone to ask you out!" scoffed the man on the right. The barmaid stuck her nose up in the air and sashayed away, "That wasn't very nice," Olvia said not looking up form her glass of water. The men laughed.

"Come on now little lady" The man on the right pulled some off her hair form her face. She pulled away even faster, "We don't bite," he urged.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I must be taking my leave." She got up and walked swiftly to the door, placing her hood back upon her head. The two men followed her outside. Fear struck her she started in a run. But the men rushed upon her. She screamed but they gagged her with a cloth. One whispered whispered in her ear, "Now, now. You'll enjoy this... your Highness." Her eyes shot opened. The broot picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She tried to scream but the gag would not allow it. He carried her over his shoulder with the other thug behind laughing wildly. She began to cry when the placed her in a cart and tried her hands and feet. They locked the door with a key. She cried. The men smiled at their catch, "I always wanted to do it with a Princess!" They walked away laughing.

The cart began to move as soon as her capturers got in front. They were leaving the town, and heading deeper into the dark forest. Olvia's throat burned from yelling helplessly. She was leaving all that seemed familiar. Her eyes too, burned from all the tears she shed. The cart swayed back and forth, her body ached from it, and being bound didn't help either!

Three hours had past. She was too scared to sleep, she thought of everything she had left behind. Her father, Mattie, and even King Pratus! She wanted them all. All she loved. She was sure no one could save her now. It was over, she was no longer a Princess. She-

"Hold on, stop the cart," one of them said.

"Why?" asked the other annoyed.

"Did you hear that?" Olvia looked up when she heart him say that. What was it? They listened, "I don't hear nothing. You must be drunk!" He shook the reins and made the mule move on.

"No! I heard something!" Suddenly, something made a breeze in the bushes. They stopped the cart once again.

"I heard it that time!"

"See? I told you! I think it's the chick. We should drop off here! She much be bad luck!"

"NO!" Then, another sound could be heart from the brush. The men swallowed.

Then... like lightning, the sounds of blades rang it the air, and Olvia heard the men send out ear piercing screams into the night. Olvia closed her eyes tight, she thought he time was up. When nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. That is when she heard the most beautiful sound... another person's voice. It was more of a of a grunt really. She made the loudest noises she could mange. She heard footsteps come closer. Then a man's voice, "What do we have here?" She heard the sound of steel cutting open the cage. She felt several whiffs of wind, then the gag and rope binding her fell off instantly. She stood up and hugged who ever it was who rescued her, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She let go and tried to walk somewhere, but there was nothing to see! So she halted. The only light was that on the cart by the mule. But it was out from the gusts of wild earlier. The voice spoke again, "Don't worry, those men are dead. I killed them." She didn't feel as safe anymore. She went to ruffians to a killer! "W-why?" that was the best she could do.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I collect the bounty when I kill them. That's my job lady," he answered. She heard moans and then someone jump up behind her. One of the men was still alive!

"Don't move! Or I'll kill the girl!" The moon was on her rescuer's back, they couldn't see his face, only a silhouette. A silhouette of a man taking out a long sword.

"No no no!" Olvia shouted before she fainted.

Her eyes fluttered open. She saw the blue sky and heard birds calling. She sat up looking around madly, "You're awake. Finally. You sleep too long." She snapped her head to the left. His back was facing her. He was clothed in dark green with a red cloth tied around his waste. There were three swords tied to his right hip as well. But none of these things caught her attention more than one thing. She placed a hand on her mouth, but a giggle still escaped.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your hair," she smiled. He slowly turned his head to glare at her. Her smile faded when she saw a scar on his left eye. She stood up and approached him. She placed two figures on it, "Where did you get that?" He took his own hand and shoved hers away.

"None of your business," he replied. She looked away, "What's your name?" He asked.

"Olvi-" She slapped her hand against her big mouth, (actually her mouth is small). He tuned to face her.

"Olvia?" He turned his back to her smiling mockingly, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He scoffed. He obviously was not from these parts to not know the name of the Princess! She stood up for herself, "It was my mother's name. I like it!"

"She's dead I presume?" Olvia's face grew red. She marched in front of him, looking him in the eye, (HA! eye), "My mother may be dead but she still lives in me!" The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't even care." She was angry and that point. She slapped him as hard as she could. It didn't do much though, to her surprise. It didn't even make him mad. He just glared at her again and said..."You're a pretty tall chick. You're as tall as me!" She marched off angrily, "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Anywhere away from you!" she called no looking back.

"Oh, so I guess you just want to get captured again?" She stopped, "I won't be there to save your ungrateful ass so I recommend you stay somewhere safe!" He was right. She did _not_ want to be taken again! And she wanted to get home, more than anything! She needed someone to take her there. But she did _not_ want it to be him! He was rude and disrespectful. But he was strong.

She swallowed hard, and turned around, "Look... I'm sorry. You're right I don't know what I'm doing," she walked towards him, "I don't want to have to ask you this, but.. could you take me back home?" There was another painful pause. She stared at him with pleading eyes...

"Nope." He picked up his bag.

"No!?" He started for the forest, she ran after him picking up her skirt to do so, "Wait! Wait please! Please I beg you! I need to get back home!" He tuned to face her once more, "Look lady! I have things to do, places to go. I'm not gonna take out time for you. Trust me... I need a vacation!" That's when it struck her. She was _on_ her own little vacation. Why couldn't it last a few more days? She could go with him! Sure she just met him and slapped him, but he seemed safe over all. Certainly safer then all the men she had met so far!

"What if I went with you?!" He stopped in his tracks.

 **A/N:** **Well! That was nice... who wants more? Comment below! (please) Thanks! Keep on reading Dearie!**


	4. Lougetown

**Chapter 4**

"What if I went with you?" He stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his body to face her.

"What?"

"I'll do what ever you need me to do. I'll carry what ever you want to carry. I'll walk as far as you do. And... in addition, I won't bother you at all."

"I walk for miles each day."

"That's fine!"

"I don't stop often."

"Neither do I."

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am."

"I don't want you to come."

"Well then it's gonna be a really long tip of you then!" There was obviously no stopping her. She walked ahead of him, "Come on then!" He did _not_ seemed pleased.

Within five minutes of the "vacation" she began to ask questions, "So... where are you headed?" She really didn't mind care about where they were going at the moment, all she wanted was the silence to break. He sighed, "Loguetown. We'll be there by night fall if we keep going," he answered.

"Loguetown," she repeated, "Sounds like a peaceful place."

Sure enough, when night fell the reached Loguetown. It wasn't like the town near the palace. This one was larger, and even at night the town was still bustling and bright. It was a nice place. Olvia liked it. She followed behind her rescuer. Then it dawned on her, _"That's right! I was too busy thinking about home to ask him is name! I wonder if he noticed. I hope I haven't offended him."_ She stopped, "Oh no, I am NOT going in there!" She pointed to the Pub they were standing before.

"Suit yourself, but you'll be alone." He started for the door.

"Well, if you put it that way," she said as she walked beside him through the doors.

This pub was no different than the last. But there was something different about her experience this time. What was it? Men were still fighting and the women still flirting. She looked around. What made it different? She heard the sound of a chair being scooted out. She looked ahead, the green-haired man had pulled out a chair, looking at her with no expression; it was him, he was the reason it was different. There was someone to protect her.

She sat down beside him, "Thank you," she cleared her throat. He nodded in response. The bartender came out, "What'll it be for you youngsters" he asked with a gleam in his eye. He seemed like a nice old man, with white hair and a white mustache. ('Cause mustaches are awesome)

"Binks' sake," said the swordsman. She looked at him.

"Two please," she replied smiling at the old bartender. He nodded and prepared their drinks. The swordsman looked at her, "You're not gonna like it," he told her.

"Why?" Bam! The bartender slammed to large wooden mugs onto the bar top. She swallowed hard. How was she going to drink all of that? The young man beside her was confident about it! He grabbed the mug and drank it hardily. She watched his throat move up and down as he did so. She hesitated before grabbing her own drink. She took one sip and began to cough. The he smiled, "See?" She coughed some more, "I just have to get used to it is all. I am so used to wine is all it is."

"Sure." Then he drank up his entire mug, impressively, "Your turn." He smirked at her. She took yet another sip and coughed on that too. Her checks were pink with embarrassment, "I don't suppose you could drink this too?" She asked, looking down at her skirt. He laughed and took the mug form her. He drank it then and there as she watched as if she was learning something, "Just promise me you'll never get drunk." He stood up saying, "I never get drunk."

She was refreshed by the open air. She inhaled, eyes closed.

"I need to get some supplies here. So stay close or get lost. And, if you _do_ get lost, I won't come and find you so watch yourself."

"I'll be fine," she smiled at him calmly, "I'm with you aren't I?" she giggled a bit. His eyes grew a bit wider but he turned away so she never saw it. He started off again, but she stopped him, "Wait. I," She paused, "I haven't ask you for your name."

"It's Roranora Zoro," he said with out looking at her or making eye contact. He continued on. She followed close behind as well. She was still uncomfortable walking beside a stranger.

They past so many wondrous and beautiful things along side the well lit streets she wanted to see, but she did not want to get lost so she reluctantly stayed close to the swordsman. She walked by a florist's cart selling colorful flowers, she checked to see if Zoro was not too far ahead so she stopped only for a moment.

"Hello miss! Lovely night isn't it?" the florist asked.

"Yes it is. Your flowers are lovely."

"Thank you miss! They are freshly picked everyday." Olvia nodded smiling. She checked for the swordsman, who was getting farther away, "Oh, I am truly sorry but I must be going. I don't want to get lost."

"I understand miss, have a good night." Ovlia was about to leave when her dress caught onto some thorns of the roses, "Oh no." She tried to release herself but whatever she did she made it worse.

"Oh no! This always happens! I'm so sorry!" The florist rushed over to help, but she only made it worse. Olvia hurried as fast as she could, now was not the perfect time! Then someone swooped in and was able to get the thorns out of her dress.

"Zoro!" He stood up and scolded her with no harshness in his voice, "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry." He grabbed her arm, "Come on," he said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't come find me?" He said nothing in response. They continued down the street.


	5. Robin and the Cruise Ship

**Chapter 5**

They walked through the town for another good hour. It was getting very late so Olvia as curious, "Where do you usually sleep? Outdoors I bet."

"Yeah, I prefer outside air over a stuffy bedroom," he looked at her, "You seem like someone who would rather sleep inside, so here we are." He gestured to the place they had stopped. Olvia read the sign, "Bellemere's Inn." They walked inside, it was still open to new guests thank goodness! The woman at the desk who was most-likely Bellemere greeted them, "Welcome to my inn! I'm Bellemere, I own the joint." Zoro stepped up, "One room please." Bellemere nodded and stepped away form the desk to show them their room. Zoro turned to Olvia, "Sorry I couldn't get you your own room. I don't have much money to tell you the truth."

"I understand." Olvia followed Bellemere, and Zoro followed behind Olvia. She was nervous. Did she have to spend a night in a room with a man she just met?

Their room was up stairs. But before Bellemere opened the door she looked at the two young people, "You guys on your Honeymoon or something?" Olvia's eyes grew wide and Zoro's face tensed up, his teeth were clinched and he began to sweat. (kind of like the face when he saw Igaram's wife for the first time XD).

"No, no. We're just um..." Olvia stuttered.

"I just wanted to give you kids a heads up, the walls aren't thick, so no funny business," Bellemere winked as she opened the door, "We'd hear everything." Zoro and Olvia instantly went hot and red of pure embarrassment. "Good night. Thanks for coming!" She closed the door behind her, "I need a man like that," referring to Zoro.

The two young people stood in the bedroom for a moment. Not knowing what to do. She broke the silence, "So, um... Where would you like me to sleep?"

"Huh? Oh.. um... I-it doesn't matter." He swallowed.

"Would, you mind if I took the bed?"

"Y-yeah that's fine!" She smiled at him then laughed as she sat on the bed, "What's so funny?" he asked going a bit red.

"This is a whole other side of you I've never seen before. It's funny." He went completely red.

"Sh-shut up!" She laughed at him again. She made herself comfortable on the bed, "Do you need a pillow or something?" she tuned over to ask him but he was leaning is back against the wooden wall, already snoring lightly. She smiled at how he seemed harmless when he was sleeping, "Good night... Zoro."

Olvia woke to the sun rays in the room, shining bright. The brightness of the room instantly made her happy. She was refreshed. Much to her surprise, Zoro was still sleeping! So she took it upon herself to wake him. No matter how hard she tried he would NOT wake up! "Zoro?" she tried everything. He was out cold. She then decided to go downstairs.

"Morning Bellemere," she greeted.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked the owner of the Inn.

"He's not my boyfriend and he's upstairs sleeping. Do me a favor, when he gets up tell him I went for a walk."

"Sure thing... Did you sleep in the same bed with him?"

"Thank you Bellemere!" Olvia started to head out the door.

"He's really hot you know!" She called over her desk.

"Good-bye Bellemere!" She walked outside leaving Bellemere alone once again.

"Could I have him then?"

A man and his wife said good morning to her and she said it back. The sun made the whole word beautiful. (If any of you have been to Universal city walk, that is sort of what it was like, only more... you know, medieval looking). It all looked different when the sun shined bright and beautiful.

She smiled when she watched the children play. She even played a game with them. Hide and Seek as I recall. Just in the middle of the game the children found Olvia no-really-hiding behind a wall. They all began to giggle, "What's so funny?" She asked. Then, someone placed both their hands on both her arms, "Found you," a man's voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body. She turned around swiftly, "Zoro!"

"Sorry kids! I'm gonna have to take her with _me_ now." All the children groaned unhappily. But in the end they waved good bye to Olvia and were off.

"What's that smell?" she asked after a while had past.

"You didn't smell it last night? It's the ocean," was his answer.

"The ocean?!" she exclaimed. He laughed a bit mockingly.

"What you've never been to the beach before?"

"I've never even seen one let alone been to one." They continued on.

"Well," he began, "It just so happens, that, I was planning on heading down to the ocean. Hop a ship from there. We could go now. I just paid Bellemere for the night." She smiled, her heart full of excitement.

Once they left the town they where back in the woods. Only going in a different direction this time. Towards the ocean!

"How far is the ocean from here?" she asked as if she as a little girl again.

"Not far. If we walk quickly we'll make it there in about twenty minutes." It wasn't easy to walk quickly on this trail. It was covered with broken branches and huge rocks. It was more of an obstacle cores than a road!

About half way there was a fallen tree. IT WAS HUGE! (most-likely red wood), and it took up the road. Zoro climbed over it like it was nothing. Olvia was on the top of the trunk looking down. Her foot tripped over a small branch she didn't see, (her dress was too big). She let out a small gasp. And she fell. Her eyes were closed as she braced for impact. But it wasn't the hard ground she hit. She opened her eyes, she saw the mossy ground but she wasn't upon it. She then looked to her side. Zoro had caught her.

They stared into eyes other's eyes. All was quiet. Even the birds had ceased their song. His mouth opened, just a crack. But no words were spoken. Until...

"You... have green eyes," she looked into those green eyes, she looked _deep_ into them, as if trying to learn his story through them. He set her down slowly, not taking his eyes off of her, "I never noticed them before."

"Not many people noticed. They don't want to get to know me. So I keep to myself. Until..." He paused looking to the ground.

"Until?" she pursued. He glared at her again. But it was different somehow. He looked from her eyes, down to her mouth. She looked at his mouth. He seemed to be getting closer. Then, out of no where was flap of wind above their heads. They pulled away. On the right was a tree stump. On the tree stump was a bird.

"Heh, it's a robin." Silence. Then, he slowly turned his head to her, "That's your new name... Robin."

"What? Zoro, I can't change my name," she smiling disbelievingly.

"Fine, but that's what I'm calling you from now on." He walked off.

"Wait!" She followed him, "Zoro where do you think you're... going?" She was stopped by the feeling of shock and amazement. Her eyes were set upon something she had never seen before.

The ocean. She stood at the edge of the woods. Zoro was already on the beach but tuned to face her, "Take off your shoes." She did as she was told. She held on to them as she took her first step on the sand. At first she had to get used to the felling, but once she did, she smiled and twirled and pretty much danced on the beach, "Thank you for talking me here Zoro." He gave her a nod.

"Wanna see something really cool?" She nodded, "Follow me." They walked on the beach until they came to some big black boulders. They maneuvered around them to an opening. She gasped in amazement. Inside was a large pond with a small water fall, all of which is inside a big black cave surrounded by the black rough boulders.

Olvia, or Robin, I should call her, waded in the water. Holding her skirts high! The braver she got the deeper she got. She couldn't swim so she had to be carful. For some reason Zoro wasn't watching her, or was even anywhere near by. She found it strange and was getting worried. So she walked back to the beach, grabbed her shoes and searched around for him. Finally, she bothered to look in the black cave.

She walked up to the entrance but instantly hid behind it. Zoro was in the cave alright! She watched behind the black rock as he untied his red belt. Then agonizingly slow, removed his dark green robe. She inhaled sharply at the sight off his mussels. His back mussels alone were enough to make her head spin. He looked even more tough than before. She wanted to watch him forever. But then he began to take off the rest of him clothing. So turned away instantly. _"I'm a princess not a pervert!"_ (even though they're the same thing, but she doesn't know that).

She walked back to the beach. When Zoro returned about an hour latter he saw her laying on the sand, her back faced him. He rushed to her, fearing the worst.

"Robin!" he shook her shoulder. She stirred. Then her blue eyes opened.

"Hi," was all she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked sounding annoyed. She sat up at the tone in his voice, "I believe I was sleeping. Is there something wrong?" He swallowed quietly.

"Never mind." He stood up. He looked out to the ocean. She stood up as well, brushing off all the sand, "What the hell is that?" she heard him say. She too looked out into the waters.

"It's... a ship." She took a few steps closer to the sea.

"Well hello! Who might you two be?" They spun around. Zoro unsheathed a sword. I man stood before them. He didn't look much older than Zoro. His hair was red and he wore a straw hat upon his head, "Maybe I should introduce myself first. I'm Shanks! And I own that big fat ship you see out there!" He pointed with a thin finger at the ship they were just talking about, "It's a Cruise Ship! The first in the world! Or at least, I like to think so." He laughed. Zoro put his sword away.

"What's a Cruise Ship?" asked Robin.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'd like to show you and your boyfriend here, if you'd let me." This was the second time!

"Oh, no. He's not my, well he's not really my-"

"She's not my girlfriend," said Zoro plainly.

"I see," Shanks chuckled, "Well, then. If you would be interested in hopping aboard with your... lady friend. I think we'd all have a grand time," he offered.

"I just need to get on a ship that's heading for the East Blue pal," was Zoro's reply.

"Well we _do_ sail to the East Blue often. Once every three months or so for supplies."

"Mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all!" said Shanks with a big smile on his face, "Come, we're leaving now!" Shanks and Zoro started for the row boat waiting for them on the waters.

"You're not coming?" Shanks asked Robin. Zoro turned around with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked the swordsman.

"Zoro I... I can't leave. This is my home. Believe me, if I were to leave now it would only cause trouble."

"Well we don't have to leave this very moment. If the lady can't sail anywhere... We could always cruise along the beach for a night. It is a Cruise Ship," Shanks suggested.

"You could do that?" she asked.

"Sure! Anything for a beautiful young women such as yourself!"

"Thank you but..." She hesitated for a moment.

"Oh just say yes. I know you want to go!" Zoro blurted out.

"So it's settled! All adored the little rowboat!"

Shanks rowed them to the GIANT Cruise Ship.

"Very impressive," she said as she examined the ship.

"Thanks!" They boarded the vessel. There was many people already. They all wore party clothes and were having a great time. A young blonde woman approached Robin, "Oh good heavens! My dear, what _are_ you wearing!"

"Well I-"

"Stop! Stop! Come with me, I think I have something that might fit you."

"It's not necessary."

"Don't worry every girl deserves to be beautiful. Ooh, you're a tall one aren't you?" It was just Shanks and Zoro.

"So..." Shanks broke the silence, "You like Sake?"

 **A/N:** **So how many of you love Red Haired Shanks? I know I do. I just wanted to add Bellemere and Shanks. I wish they were in ONE PIECE more. I also added more ZoRo moments then planned for you sicko's! ; P**


	6. Talk to Her

**Chapter 6**

"How 'bout this one?" the blonde girl, who's name was Kaya, asked Robin. Robin sat on the Kaya's bed as Kaya picked out dresses from her closet. She pulled out a bright yellow party dress and placed it against Robin, "Eh, yellow isn't your color." And she put it back, "I don't think any of the clothes could fit you anyway darling. Your so tall."

"That's alright Kaya you did your best." Then, Kaya's face light up.

"No I didn't..." She disappeared into another room. Then returned with a long purple dress in her arms, "This was my aunts, she was as tall as you are. I think... so you could try this on. It's not the latest fashion, but I think you'll like it." She handed her the dress.

Kaya helped Robin put it on. Once done, Kaya stepped back to admire her new friend. She gasped, putting her hands on her mouth, "You look... perfect!" Robin looked at herself in the mirror, "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Of course! Now, to do something if your hair. Nothing much. It's so beautiful and long. Do you ever wear it up?" Robin nodded.

"Quite often actually." Once again, Kaya stepped back, "Hmmm..." She tried several different things, "I'm just seeing what looks best, and besides, it's not often I get to do a girl's hair."

"Gah," Zoro groaned as he took another sip of his Bink's Sake. He and Shanks were drinking out on deck, "What's taking them so long? Women... Why the hell do they spend so much time fixing themselves up? It's not like they look any..." His words drifted off. His eyes grew wide and they began to shake.

"Look any what?" asked Shanks. He adjusted his gaze in the direction Zoro was looking, "Oh..."

Kaya stepped out first. She smiled at the two young men, then allowed a beautiful young woman step out next. It was Robin. She wore a purple sleeveless dress, the skirt was white with spots. She wore huge diamond shaped earrings, and a gold necklace, with several gold bracelets on each wrist and a golden cuff on her left arm. And her hair was down and strait. She smiled at them sweetly. Her smile made the look complete.

She and Kaya walked to a table where people were laughing and chatting. As for Zoro, well, he just stayed in the same position for a whole minute!

"Wow," was all Shanks said. Eventually the swordsman sat back in his chair once again, "What are you doing?" asked Shanks, "Don't sit here. Go up and talk to her!"

"Would you keep it down?" he took a ship, "I'm not going over there."

"What!? Why? Look at her!" He gestured a hand to the table, "Let me tell ya' you don't see a woman like _that_ everyday. Come on. I know you wanna talk to her."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to her." But Shanks wouldn't hear it.

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go over there and talk to her." Zoro bit his lip before saying, "Because Shanks! I'm a bounty hunter! I don't have time for love. I don't love her anyway," he stood up, taking a few steps, "And I'm a hundred perfect sure she doesn't love me! Besides... she deserves better." He walked off. He opened a door to leave the deck. It was the last place we wanted to be at the moment. But before he want inside, he took on last look at the table where she stood, laughing and having a wonderful time. Then he closed the door behind him.

 **A/N:** **It was a shorter chapter because the last one was basically a whole book in itself! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I love writing it! Find out what's going to happen in the next chapter... if you dare! Hee! Hee! Hee! *evil laugh***


	7. I Love You

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N:** **I have a feeling you guys are going to like this chapter. SO! Enjoy the show...**

As hard as he tried, Zoro couldn't sleep. It was the first time in his life he couldn't! What was wrong with him? After a time had gone past, he decided to head back out on the deck. Robin wasn't by the table anymore. So he made the diction to "not-really-look" for her. He "just so happened" to find her by the railing at the front of the ship, looking out into the ocean and the beach. She was alone. Finally. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay back and watch her? Or go up and talk to her? _"This is ridiculous! I've talked to her before. What makes this any different?"_ He approached her slowly. He cleared his throat. She turned her head to face him, "Zoro, nice of you do join me. I was just watching the sun set." He placed himself against the railing with a great distance between them. He said nothing for a long time. But Robin seemed to pay no mind. She hadn't even noticed. Lucky for him because he began to sweat. He was feeling sick to his stomach. (Though these days we call it butterflies). Should he speak? Or remain silent?

"Uh... Robin?"

"Yes Zoro?"

"I uh... like your dress."

"Oh this?" He kicked himself in his mind, "It really belongs to Kaya's aunt. But it was nice of her to let me wear it for today. I'm almost sad I have to leave tonight." His eyes got a little bit wider, _"That's right. She's going to leave tonight. I won't see her again after this. I should forget this feeling. She doesn't care about me anyway. It's pointless."_ He ran a hand through his green hair.

"Swordsman?" He looked up at her, "Will you... will you still think of me when I leave this ship, when we part ways?" His green eyes grew even wider. Was his ears deceiving him? He didn't answer. He couldn't. What would he say? So she continued, "You've shown me so many things in these past few days. So many wonderful and new things. I will miss it all. But there's one thing. One thing I will miss most of all." She turned to face him fully, "Zoro... I..." Her words drifted off. His eyes were as wide as saucers! Her eyes closed as she turned her back on him. She couldn't do it. She felt as if she was about to cry.

He moved towards her, slowly. His mind racing. But he only leaned his forearms on the railing, "You were watching the sun set?" She looked at him, her eyes shaking. Did he even care? She placed both hands on the railing but her head was turned the other direction. She wouldn't look at him. He wore a strait face.

"Robin..."

"My name is Olvia!" He stood at his full height to face her back.

"Robin... look at me." She did nothing, "Robin..." When she did not make a move he made his own. He turned her body by her shoulders. She still wouldn't look him in the eye. Her pulled her chin up with his finger.

They stared at each other.

"I..." he smiled at her. A real smile, "I have fallen in love with you... Robin." Her eyes shook.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. She broke into a smile. He looked at her deeply, from her eyes, down to her mouth. He licked his lips as he drew nearer. Her eyes flittered shut. His eyes closed as well. She could feel his breath on her face. Nearer. Nearer.

Then, his lips touched hers. He kissed her. She found herself kissing back. They parted, "I love you, Robin." She smiled.

"I'm beginning to love that name." He smirked. He then kissed her forehead.

"Robin," he said. He kissed her left cheek, "Robin," he kissed her right cheek. "Robin," he then bent down and kissed the bottom of her neck on the left side. She grabbed his strong arms as she pulled her head back, "Mmm Robin," his voice sounded husky, as he kissed her neck on the right. He looked her in the eye once more, before kissing her lips lovingly.

They parted shortly after. They laughed, foreheads touching. Zoro pulled his head back, "Oooooh this feels so much better then I thought it would." Looking at her he said, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She laughed like a teenage girl on a date.

The rest of the night they sat together on lounge chair out on the deck. Robin had her head resting on his chest. No one disturbed them. Though Kaya and Shanks _did_ laugh behind them. It was mission accomplished for them! As for the lovers, they spend the night asking each other questions.

"So... when did you decide you wanted to be a swordsman and a bounty hunter?" she asked him.

"Well, I started taking classes when I was eight. I improved my skills till I mastered the Three Sword Style. Then when I was nineteen I journeyed out and I guess I found being a Bounty Hunter was the easiest thing. And I was good at it. What about you?" Her eyes grew wide at that moment. She couldn't tell Zoro she was a Princess. At least not now. What would he think? What would he do? So she only told him half of the story, "When I was a little girl, my mother introduced me to archaeology, after that I started reading all the books I could get my hands on."

"So what about now?" She paused before answering.

"I still read..." She was relieved when he dismissed it.

Captain Shanks returned to check on the to young people. He smiled when he saw them sleeping soundly. He covered them with a navy blue wool blanket and let them sleep. They slept with smiles on there faces. They had each other. And that's all that mattered.

 **A/N:** **A special thanks to Minko, the first person to write a review. I'm glad someone likes my story. Anyone else? XD A little love goes a long way. SO! How did you like this chapter. I tried to write out how the kiss went in my mind, but it would look SO MUCH BETTER in the anime. PLEASE ODA!**


	8. Find Her!

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** **For those who were wondering what was happening back at the palace, (I doubt there's many of you), this chapter will be all about it. I suggest you DON'T skip it because it effects the rest of the story. So it's kinda important. SO! Enjoy the show...**

Mattie had patiently waited for the return of Princess Olvia. She expected her the next morning. But it had been three days, and still no sign of her! The guilt was overwhelming her.

And, of course, Olvia's father and King Pratus (of all people) noticed her absence. The king paced the marble floor of the throne room, mostly praying for his daughter's safety. Pratus appeared, giving him "advice", "Why don't you send a search party after her. Several actually. They _will_ find her. She couldn't have gone far."

"I have already sent out search parties! Practically the whole royal army is out looking for her." The King seemed desperate. He had not slept, nor ate, nor drank, since the news of her missing, "If anyone knows where she is or where she is going..." He stopped his yelling as he choked up. The tears began to come, "Mattie," he called her over. She had been standing in a corner, sweating bullets. (which might be good for her because she needs to loose a few pounds). She walked over quickly, bowing she said, "Yes Sire?"

"You are my daughter's personal maid. Would you have any idea _why_ she would leave?" Mattie shook her head, sucking in her bottom lip. She made no eye contact with him what so ever. He took a step closer, "Please Mattie..." She shook her head again. Her lips were in her mouth now sucked up tight, "Mattie. I'm begging you. I just want my precious daughter back." She burst.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty. But I promised her I wouldn't tell! I promised! And now that she's missing!"

"Wait! Wait! Mattie! What do you mean you promised?" The maid slowed down her speech.

"Well Sire. It when like this... I knocked on her door like you told me too because she missed dinner. So when I walk in, I saw her crying on the bed there. I don't know what she was crying about. She wouldn't tell me!" King Pratus moved a little uneasy. He interrupted her.

"Yes yes just skip to the part we want to know."

"Oh... well... since she was all upset I suggested she should take some time off and go on a little vacation-"

"So you're the reason she left!" Pratus raised his voice.

"No! No! Sire I swear, I'd never tell her to do something like that."

"Just keep going Mattie," encouraged the king (the good one).

"After that, her face lit up, like she thought of something. I got nervous then. She said that was it, and that she wanted to leave the palace."

"Did she tell you how long she wanted to leave?" the desperate king urged her on. Mattie swallowed.

"She said... only one night. And that she'd be back in the morning."

"When and where did she leave from?" asked King Pratus.

"She left about nine o'clock Sire. And she left through..." She paused, a lump in her throat, "She left out of her bed room window. I helped her your majesty! I'm sorry!" She began to weep.

"It wasn't your fault Mattie." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't know she would be gone as long as she is."

"But what if something bad has happened to her? She's a Princess! And a beautiful one at that! Who knows, some hooligan might have kidnapped her. OR WORSE! I should have stopped her! She could be hurt!"

"Call out the search parties. Tell them to keep searching. And not to come back until they found my daughter!" The king shouted. Pratus stepped foreword.

"If I may, I'd like to search for the Princess myself. I can't just sit back and watch as my beloved is somewhere out there." Olvia's father nodded, and King Pratus was off.

On his black horse and rode out with a search party. Where was the Princess? We know don't we? Or maybe... we don't...

 **A/N:** **Actually guys, I have no idea where she is! I might have to look... perfect...**


	9. Home Again

**Chapter 9**

Zoro woke up to Shanks shaking him madly, "Zoro! Zoro!" Zoro awoke (it's about time!), looking around, "Where's Robin?" he asked.

"That's what I've come to tell you! I was walking on deck and she wasn't with you, so I checked with the ladies and they haven't seen her either! She's gone!" Zoro's eyes shot open! He grabbed his swords and looked around madly. Then it hit him. She said she had to leave the next morning.

"Shanks!" He twirled around, "It's been great but I won't be sailing with you. Not this time!" He jumped up on the railing of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Pause. The swordsman's voice was deep, and serious.

"I'm going to find her." He dove into the water. Shanks smirked as he stuck a hand under his straw hat to scratch his head, "I wish I had a woman like his."

The moss head swam all the way to shore. He certainly was strong enough for it! He didn't stop to dry himself off. He darted strait for the woods. He ran, trying hard not to trip. He kept his eyes peeled for a big dress, she most-likely changed back to her own dress before she left.

He spotted something. Was it her? It was! (What else would it be?) She was looking around, with a confused look on her face. She was lost, which is strange because that's Zoro's thing. He watched her. She wasn't confused, or lost really. She knew the way back to Lougetown. But her mind wasn't thinking about the Palace. Her mind was focused on one thing... Roranora Zoro. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground. His eyes widened as he watched her cry. He made his move. He went up behind her without her hearing. Her face was in her hands. He could hear her sniffing like a little girl.

"Now what's a nice girl like you don't in these woods alone?" She turned her head sharply. There, leaning back on a tree, was a man. A man with green hair and three swords tied to his waste.

"Zoro," she whispered.

"I hear there's a dangerous bounty hunter in these woods." She stood up instantly and ran in his arms.

"Zoro! I'm sorry I left! I wanted to tell you but I didn't know what to say. I'm so glad you found me, I thought you wouldn't come!" She cried into his shoulder. He suddenly slammed her against the tree truck, it didn't hurt her but her eyes were still wide with shock, "Now what makes you think I wouldn't come after you?" She had no time to answer for he started to kiss her madly. He didn't stop at her lips, he moved down to her jaw, to her neck.

"Zoro," she said quietly as he went even lower. She used her hands to pull him away. His eyes were half closed, "Yeah?" he asked.

"We're in the middle of a forest." He chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He swung an arm around her shoulder as they walked down the path, "So..." he asked as they walked, "Where were you headed?" She gazed at him with a scared expression on her face. There was fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of horses and men shouting could be heard. The bounty hunter heard them as well. He acted instantly. He grabbed her by the hand as he pulled her behind a fallen tree, the same tree that she fell off from.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Zoro peeked over the tree trunk, before sinking back down, "It's the royal army. What are they doing out here?" She let a tear fell then, "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" She looked at him, with a fake smile on her face.

"I want you to know... you are the most wonderful person I have ever met!" She climbed over the fallen tree. She stopped to look down at him.

"What?" he asked, utter confusion on his face. She said her good bye through tears.

"I will always love you." She bent down and kissed him. She then ran off. He didn't know where. But his eyes grew wide as he got the idea. He climbed over the trunk with great haste. But he was too late. He only got to watch as Robin was taken away on horse back to God knows where! (Actually I know where). And he could do nothing. She was gone...

There was a huge welcoming comity as Princess Olvia entered through the huge Palace gates.

"Olvia!" her father was there. She stepped down from the horse and ran into her father's open arms.

"You are the one I truly missed," she said. He looked at her, confused with her comment.

"Miss! Miss! Oh you're back!" Mattie's big boobs bounced as she ran to her Princess. Olvia hugged her tight, (unfortunately she couldn't squeeze the fat off).

"Come miss, let's get you out of these clothes and ready for lunch. And don't forget to tell everyone what happened to you. Oh I'm so glad you're back!" The two women disappeared into the huge Palace as everyone eagerly awaited the for the moment when the Princess would appear.

When she did everyone sat down for lunch. And by everyone I mean Olvia and her Father, and King Pratus and the Duke. It was the most awkward lunch ever!

"Olvia what happed to you? Why did you ran away?" asked his father with a concerned look on his face. She was silent for a moment.

"I only planned on being gone for a night. But..." She trailed off.

"But?" he asked.

"But I got caught up in a mess. I... got lost. It was dark and I didn't pay much attention to what I was doing or where I was going. I ended up venturing to far into the woods at night. I lost my balance on something and fell. Then when I woke up... I found myself near a town. Lougetown, I believed it was called."

"Lougetown?" Pratus interrupted her, "That's several miles from the Palace. How did you walk that far?" She glared at him.

"I love to walk," was her reply.

"Do go on Olvia dear," urged her father.

"I decided to walk through Lougetown and possibly find someone who was traveling back to the Palace, who I could join. I couldn't find anyone. So I journeyed through the woods. And that's were the guards found me."

"Mm yes," Pratus whipped his mouth with his napkin, "But you were gone for three days, not two, what did you do the day we found you?" asked King Pratus not convinced. She swallowed.

"I... went to the beach." Everyone looked around the table at each other. Confused.

After lunch Olvia walked her mother's garden. She picked out a violet. Like the one the Florist gave her in Lougetown. She spent hours by herself there, thinking of you know who. The sun began to set when she retired back into the Palace.

She then walked to the Palace Library, there, she picked out her favorite archeology book and read it. Or, at least, she tried to. Her mind drifted off. She was thinking of her green haired swordsman. And all the fun they had. She was broken to pieces when she thought of the way she just left him, out there in the woods. Alone. She was about to cry just thinking about it. She couldn't stay in one piece. (Apparently! Because she had to be in this fanfic so... yeah XD).

She put the book away and was about to head for bed early when someone spoke up, "Do you have a minute?"

"Oh! Yes father! Of course."

"I was just checking on you. I was afraid if you missed another dinner you would go missing again." He smiled and she smiled back.

"No, I won't be doing that again. I promise." He nodded. He stepped foreword.

"Olvia, I am so proud of you for excepting King Pratus's proposal." Her smiled faded.

"Well, it's for our people. Once our kingdoms join together we will become stronger," she forced the words out.

"Not just that, but there will be someone to take care of you when I am gone."

"Don't say things like that. You're all I have left." She hugged him tight.

Dinner went by like nothing to her. She paid no attention to what was being said (again). After her dinner she was tired, as you could imagine, so she walked to her room. Where a real bed was awaiting her. As she was in the hall she smelled her violet. Smiling slightly.

Then, out of no where, someone grabbed her shoulders and forced her against a pillar. It was King Pratus, his eyes were red. Her own eyes were wide and frightened.

"You may have everyone else fooled with that pathetic story Princess, but not me. I didn't believe a single word you said. Not one."

"B-but everything I said was true!" she protested.

"Oh don't lie to me your highness. I know you're lying. And I'm going to find out who helped you with this little escape, and they'll be punished!"

"But it wasn't an escape! I was only planning on being gone for one small night. I didn't know I would be gone for so long!"

"Quiet!" He hissed, drawing nearer, "When we are married, there will be no going anywhere without _my_ permission! Is that understood?" He shoved her away harshly. She didn't stop to look at him. She just ran strait for her room. Leaving her violet on the Palace floor.

 **A/N:** **Who here wants to be the first to kill Pratus? Let me see a show of hands! Bet you thought it was Zoro a few times. Sorry, not sorry. *evil laugh***


	10. Nighttime Visitor

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N:** **I really like this chapter. (I love them all actually, not to pat myself on the back or anything) I hope you guys like it. SO! Enough of my ranting. Enjoy the show...**

She ran to her room, tears nearly blinding her. She hated him. She hated the fact she had to marry him. She would rather die. But it was for her people.

She opened the doors, rushed inside, and closed the doors behind her. She wiped her wet cheeks. It was quiet for a moment. She faced the doors. All was quite. As it should be. Until...

"It's a nice place you got here Princess." She jumped, then spun around. There was a man laying on her bed. He had his arms crossed behind his head. He didn't look at her. Instead, he stared at the top of her bed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was it him? Was it really him? Or had she fallen asleep and was dreaming it all? She took a step closer to him.

Without making eye contact, he stood up and walked around. He began to speak, "About three days ago. I was near a place called Mock Town. I was on a bounty hunting mission. I was looking for two thugs who were reported for taking young women in the light. Fifty thousand each as I recall. I found them on a trail. I finished them off quickly..." He turned to face her. Finally making eye contact, "That's when I heard a woman call out, begging for help. After I helped her, she asked to tag along. She was a stubborn woman. Most stubborn I've ever seen. There was no getting out of it, she came along, as much as I didn't want her too. And you know what happened?" He took a step closer to her. Her lips quivered. "I found myself... falling for this woman... I tried hiding my feelings. I thought they'd fade over time," he shook his head, taking yet another step closer to the Princess, "They didn't. Instead they got stronger and stronger. Until I couldn't control them anymore. All I wanted to do was tell her how I felt. But I couldn't." She could feel her tears coming. By the tone in his voice he did not seem happy, not at all. He continued, "Then, I saw her. In a dress. All done up. I watched as she smiled and laughed with everyone. That's when I made my move. I told her. I finally told her how I felt. I even... kissed her. We fell in love. I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, inside and out. I was happy for once in my life." There was a small smile on his face, which soon faded as he turned his back on her once again, "But... I found out... she lied to me." Olvia began to cry, "She failed to mention something... She was the Princess! And she left me, out in the woods, without saying anything. So I followed the royal army to the Palace. And that's when I found out..."

"Zoro," she said through thick hot tears. She stepped foreword, arms out. But she dared not touch him. She was afraid, "I... I didn't mean to hurt you. I was afraid that if I told you I was the Princess..." She swallowed. She let her tears fall.

"You what?" he spun around, "You thought I wouldn't love you?" She nodded. He walked away from her in disbelief.

"I was crushed!" He stopped to listen to her, "I was crushed when I saw the look on your face before I left!" She lowered her voice, "Like a little boy, lost in this big world. I was hurt Zoro! Don't you understand!" She cried. He spun around again coming towards her slowly. She backed away just as slowly. She hit a wall, "Z-Zoro!" She breathed heavily, her body trembling with fear. He slammed his hands against the wall beside her head, causing her to flinch and squeeze her blue eyes shut...

But nothing happened. She did not feel any abuse to her body. She was not hit. She was not hurt. She was not touched.

The felling of smooth flesh upon her lips was the only felling she had. She opened her eyes as he pulled away, "You honestly think I could ever be mad at you... Robin?" She broke into tears, "I love you," she said.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"These aren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy!" She kissed him hard, and he kissed back, this continued for what seemed like forever. When they _did_ part he said, "Oh god you're so beautiful." He kissed her over and over.

They lay on the bed together, resting quietly.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything..."

"Do you promise to stay close by. Don't leave me." He pushed her face up to his.

"I'm not going anywhere," he kissed her. She was sure of it now. She would feel safe as long as he was near.

After some time, it was time for him to make his leave. He didn't want to of course. But he had too. The Princess needed her beauty sleep. So he climbed down the vines growing up the wall of the castle. She would have used the vines herself, but Mattie thought it was too dangerous to begin with! She whispered down to him, "Good-night Roranora Zoro." He smiled up at her...

"Good night... Princess."


	11. The Best Night of Our Lives

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N:** **WARNING! This chapter is one big fat LEMON! So don't read unless you want to. And if you ARE reading it... then you're weird, just kidding. If you are then I can only say one thing... Enjoy the show! (you pervert) (but I am the one who wrote it so...)**

Princess Olvia had a hard time during the day. She had to deal with the pressures of her life. It seemed to count down the days till her wedding to King Pratus. As the days went by she hated him more and more, he gave a good reason to. The days were long for her. They were long and slow. She couldn't wait for night to fall. Because... when the moon would rise in the sky... she would open her window, and wait for the green haired swordsman to come. Her bright smile lit up the room as he hopped down form her windowsill. This was the only time they got to see each other. Weeks past like this. He would climb in her window. The most they had ever gotten to "sleeping together", was when they made out on her bed. But they never got serious.

The next morning, Olvia wasn't in a good mood to begin with, Zoro hadn't stayed so long the night before because he had a bounty hunting mission that had to be completed, and the day was much too hot to walk out in the Gardens, (sun block wasn't invented yet). And as you know, Pratus wasn't much help either. She was in such a bad mood that she forced herself to believe that Zoro wouldn't show up that night either! But he did. And when he did, he wasn't welcomed much either.

He hopped down from the window, only to find the Princess laying on her huge bed. With a bored expression on her face. He chuckled as he walked to the side of the bed, "What's wrong Robin? Got noting to do?" She groaned.

"Nooooo... I've been like this all day! It was too hot to got anywhere, and I have no more books to read. How do you spend your days in the hot sun?" she asked him. He shrugged before bending over her, "What you _need_ is something to do Princess." He kissed her softly. Their foreheads touched, "Wanna have some fun?" he asked, his voice husky.

"What did you have in mind?" He stood up at his full height slowly. She gazed up at him confused. His face showed no expression as he placed his swords against a wall. It had been a long day for him too. He wanted something from her. He wanted it now. She become nervous. He began to untie his the red belt around his waste, which he dropped on the floor. She watched as he removed his dark green robe from his body after untying a black bandana from his left arm. He took off his haramaki. This was the first time she had ever seen his full chest. She had never been this close either!

"Zoro..."

"Shhhh..." He bend down and kissed her. She stood up as well. Their bodies only inches apart. They took some time to stare at each other in the eyes. There was a sad expression on her pretty face as she placed two soft fingers upon the scar on his eye. She traced it down his face. She then kissed it, and then his left cheek. She didn't want to stop there. She kissed along his strong jaw line. She moved down to his collarbone and below. He had not moved a mussel the entire time, and he kept silent.

"Robin..." He grabbed her forearms as he kissed her, he pushed her down on the bed slowly. Everything he did was slow. He kissed her the same way she kissed him. Only he added his tongue. Which cause her to moan once he reached _her_ collarbone. Her moans made him mad for her! He wanted to hear more. It was a song to him. His pace quickened. She suddenly felt his hands under her back. Her eyes shot open once she realized what he was doing. He was undoing her dress!

"Zoro-" She wanted to protest, be his lips got in the way. He was there for about a minute when he pulled his face away from hers, groaning madly his teeth clenched a bit, "How do you get this damn thing off!" She laughed.

"Here." She sat up and turned herself around, "Just untie them." He did as instructed.

"Why do they make this so hard?" he complained. She laughed again.

"Zoro, this is only a nightgown. All you have to do is untie the three little ribbons." He flushed red.

After some time, he managed to untie all the ribbons, then slowly pull the white fabric away, revealing beautiful, smooth, white skin. There was a pause for a moment... Robin waited. As the pause grew so did her nervousness. What was taking him so long?

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. It sent shivered down her spine. She straitened her back posture because of it. She could hear his breathing as she felt his breath go slowly down her back. Then, she felt him kiss the bottom of her back. It was a small kiss. But it drove her crazy. He traced his lips up her back, she got Goosebumps! He then laid kisses on the back of her neck and her shoulders.

She inhaled sharply when he began to lick and suck on her sensitive skin. He swirled his tongue in circles. He kissed up and down her neck. She moaned loudly as she pulled her head back to the point where she could look him in the face. They kissed each other in that position with great passion. When they parted, she laid back so she could lay in his lap. They didn't stop for a moment. He rubbed her stomach as she traced is mussels. She traced his long scar across his chest, "I have so many scars," she said in an almost sad tone.

He scooped up her hand and kissed the top of it, then suddenly repositioned them both. He placed her on her back, with her head on her thick pillows, "What are you doing now swordsman?'" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"You'll see." His voice was deep and sexy. He bent down and kissed, and sucked, and licked her collar bone, he did a lot of that. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. It felt so good. He moved lower and lower until he met her breast. They were quite large. (This is anime, of course they would be!) He kissed the top of her right breast. Though it was still covered in fabric, he didn't seem to care. At least... not at first. He started to suck faster. She moaned louder. Her moans only motivated him!

"Zoro! AH!" She gasped as he grabbed her. He sucked the left as he squeezed the right. Then... he didn't ask... he just did what he wanted. He forced his hands beneath her nightgown. His reward was a VERY loud moan from his lover, "Zoro!" she called out to him. He ripped off her nightgown. Her face grew red and she covered herself, shivering a bit. He paused before bending down, whispering in her ear he asked, "What's the matter?" He started to rub her side. His moves were soft and smooth. She hesitated for a moment. He smiled down at her. _"What am I doing? I love this man, he deserves to see me."_ She moved her hands away.

"You're beautiful," he admitted. Then, he dove down and had his way with her. She bit her lip to keep the moans in her throat. His tongue swirled around her pink nipples, he began to suck and squeeze. At one point he dared himself and bit down slightly on her sensitive breast. She opened her mouth wide, but nothing came out. She arched her back upwards. He took the opportunity to place his hands on her back. He rubbed her silky skin as he licked and sucked and bit.

She suddenly gripped a fist full of his green hair. She then placed her other hand on his hard, muscular back. They continued on like this for several minutes before they moved on to their next event.

He sat up abruptly. He caught his breath, his head rolled back. She pulled herself out from under him. She sat up on her knees as well. Now they saw eye to eye.

"What now?" he asked, with a naughty smirk on his face. She smiled wickedly at him, which confused him for a moment. But he soon got the picture as she rapped her arms around his broad shoulders, grabbing his hair once again. She smashed their lips together. It was her turn.

"Mmmmm," he moaned as she touched him all over. She parted as he began to pant again she spoke through her gasps of air, "Now... It's time for me to give you pleasure." She shoved him back. He bounced once on the bed. Before he knew it, there was a Princess on top of him! She kissed him everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE! From his chest, down his abs, the below.

His green eyes grew increasingly wide as he felt something he had never felt before. Robin was rubbing a very sensitive spot. He swallowed HARD, "AH!" She loved his moans. So she took full charge. She grabbed his pants and moved her hand over them, she moved in circles, then up and down. He gripped the sheets beside him, gripping them tight. She wasn't finished. His eyes grew wide once again, he felt her undo his pants. Before he knew it... THEY WERE OFF! His face turned bright red. He had no time to protest for she started her own licking, sucking, and kissing. She even added something different to the list... His manhood was soaking wet from all the love she put into it. Which is why his moan was SO LOUD when she blew. Yes, _blew_! Once she finished her blowjob (as it soon would be called), she continued with the licking up and down his dick. The moans she put in with it made him go nuts for her! (even more so than he was already!). He watched as she did her business on him. She gave one last, long, sweet suck before raising herself up. He chuckled, "Is that all you got?" She smiled at him calmly before answering, "You'll be surprised. I'm very good with my hands." She squeeze him instantly. His head shot back, "AH!" He arced his back slightly. His arms swung around to his head, where he clenched the bedding beside his head. She pumped up and down. His teeth were clenched to keep from his loud noises from escaping, "Ah! Olvia!" She stopped.

"Who?" she giggled. She then adjusted her body to be on his. She wiped the sweat from his forehead, "How is my swordsman doing, hm?" He smirked at her again.

"I could do this all night!" After making out (again), he took over from there, "Lay down." She laid down once more on her pillows. He adjusted himself as well. He put his hands on the sides of her legs, but not before looking her deep in her blue eyes. She covered her bare chest with her arms again. He saw her eyes shake.

"Are you ready for this?" She nodded her head once. He parted her legs. His tongue made contact. She squeezed her eyes shut. He moved his head up and down, side to side, you name it he did it! Meanwhile her mouth was gaped open but once again, nothing came out. She had total pleasure. Thanks to him. She loved ever moment. She gasped suddenly when his tongue slid in. Both their eyes shot open. He continued in there. She held on to his head at this point.

But it was time to move on. So he stood up on his knees. Slowly he made his organism made it's way closer to her womanhood. She suddenly placed her right hand on his strong chest, "Be gentle with me," she seemed to plead, eyes shaking. He smiled at her lovingly. He caressed her soft cheek with a finger, "Anything for the Princess." She felt safe once again. He would never, _ever_ hurt her.

He picked her up to the point where she sat in his lap again. He focused, "Alright... Just relax." She said nothing. She pulled him close when she felt him at her entrance. She was afraid, afraid of the pain. But he was carful.

She squeezed her eyes shut once more. He entered. "Eh..." The noises began. "Oh. Oh Zoro." Her nails dug into him, he didn't care though.

"Alright here I go Robin. It'll hurt but don't worry, the pain will go away soon... I promise." He then pushed himself in her fully. She screamed but he quickly kissed her to drown it out. He moved his hips up and down, slowly at first of course. She fell back down on the bed, her teeth clenched. His pace quickened. Her big round breast bounced as his hips slammed against hers.

Soon, a smile appeared on her face as the pain left and was replaced with pleasure. She began to move along with him, "Harder Zoro! Harder Zoro!" He moved faster. Sweat dripped from his head. She kissed him again. Then she forced him on his back again. She worked from there. He put his hands behind his head as he rocked his hip up and down off the bed. She did her part as well, "Ahhhh!" they would moan together. During all this he put his hands on her hips and rocked them even harder.

Later, she laid on _her_ back and he rocked into her for the second time. He never worked so hard, and focused on something so much in his life! He was so fast inside of her.

"AH! ZORO! I'M SO CLOSE!" She yelled.

"Me too Robin!" he grunted. He was hitting her "spot" just right. They couldn't take it anymore.

"ZORO!"

"ROBIN!" He pulled out of her as he released his fluid upon her. He watched as she licked it off of her fingers, "Damn you're so sexy." She smiled up at him.

He laid down beside her, covering them both with the dark red covers of the giant bed. They didn't bother to put on their clothes, why would they? She rested, surrounded by him. His muscular arms was her protection.

"I love you... _so_ much," she placed a hand on his cheek. He caressed her beautiful black hair on her head, "Yeah," he spoke softly, "I love you too." And they fell asleep together.


	12. The Punishment

**Chapter 12**

Zoro, carful not to make a sound, put his closes back on. He barely took his eyes of off the gorgeous girl in the bed beside him. If she turned over or moaned he would halt a moment before carrying on. He then tied his swords to his hip. He took a deep breath. For a brief moment, he stared down at the girl with the long black hair. His small smile faded as a new feeling shook him. He didn't want to leave her. She looked so calm, she was at peace when she slept.

He brushed his thumb against her lips slowly. He bend down and kissed her cheek lightly, "Good bye Robin."

He cautiously climbed down the vines of her window. He backed away, his mind still thinking of the night before. He turned to the path.

"And who might you be?" someone asked him. Zoro looked up. Standing before him, was a man, dressed in black, on a black dark horse. This man was King Pratus, and he was pointing his sword in the middle of the swordsman's scar on his chest. A drop of sweat fell down Zoro's head, his breathing stopped, and his eyes shook.

"Who do we have here?" two large men grabbed Zoro's arms from behind. He struggled. But Pratus pointed the tip of his sword to Zoro's throat, pushing in slightly. Zoro gritted his teeth, "Who the hell are you and what are doing?! Mm!" A gag was forced in his mouth.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to wake the Princess, now would you?" Pratus's voice was calm, as if Zoro was nothing to worry about. As if all this wasn't enough, something hard suddenly hit him on the back of the head. Zoro fell to the ground, his vision giving out. The last thing he saw was Pratus's evil face, smirking wickedly.

"Miss? May I come in?" Robin rubbed her eyes, she had just woken up.

"Oh, yes Mattie." The fat maid stepped into the room. She bowed to her Princess, then made her way to the vanity mirror, where she poured some water into a china bowl. As she did so she asked, "Did you sleep well Miss?" Robin's eyes shot open when she came to realized... her swordsman was gone. She looked about her room anyway, making sure he didn't leave her anything, a note perhaps. But there was nothing, nothing but the kiss on her cheek, which she did not know was there.

"You alright Miss?" asked Mattie as she approached the bed.

"Yes Mattie." The little fat maid helped the Princess dress, did her hair, and help her prepare for the day.

"There's something different about you today Miss. Did you have a good dream or something?" Robin smiled.

"Yes... yes I did Mattie, the most beautiful dream of all."

As Princess Olvia made her way out into the Palace, she could feel her swore body call out to her. During her classes, she would find herself drifting off. She was thinking about the boy with the green hair. Oh how she loved him. Thoughts of the night before crept in as well. Her soreness would not go away, _"Ah, I'm going to have to relax my body next time."_ She blushed at the thought of there ever even being a next time. She couldn't wait for the next time.

Her day was good so far. The sun wasn't beating down on her kingdom that day, so she walked in her Mother's garden and read the whole day. And what was even better, there was no sign of Pratus anywhere. It didn't occur to her that that was odd. Very odd. What was he up too?

"What is this Pratus? What is this meeting for?" asked Robin's father as he entered the Throne Room with King Pratus on his side. The tiered King took his seat on his throne.

"I wish I wasn't the one to have to tell you this, James," Pratus began, "But I'm afraid..." he plastered a fake expression on his face, "Your daughter has lied about her little... adventure." King James (that's his name now) was wide awake now!

"What! Olvia has never lied once in her life! What makes you think she would lie about something so little like getting lost in the woods at night?"

"What if it wasn't something so... little. I believe she lied to protect herself."

"From what?"

"From embarrassment! I have proof." Robin's father glared at him

"Show me." Pratus nodded. The he signaled for the guards to open the doors to the Throne Room. As they did, the two huge guards came into the room. They were dragging someone, gripping them by the arms. King James stood up instantly. The guards stood before the king, forcing their prisoner to his knees.

"What is this?" asked a very confused king. Pratus explained.

"This boy is a villain! He is the reason your daughter was gone so long! She _said_ she made the decision all on her own to head to Lougetown. But I found out, that his _boy_ forced her!" Pratus got close to the king, "I found three swords on him."

"What business does he have with my daughter?"

"None at all! He must have known she was the Princess, and then forced her to come with him, just to get some ransomed money perhaps."

"My poor Olvia," he said as he turned away. Then, Pratus had an idea, it was a hideously evil idea of course.

"And!" His voice was loud, "He even assaulted the Princess!" he paused for dramatic affect, "Sexually!" King James spun around. Zoro's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" Robin's father shouted, taking a step closer to the prisoner.

"He forced himself upon her!" Pratus began to raise his voice, to help make is point, "She tried several times to escape but he was too strong for her! This man is evil and should be punished!" Now, King James's eyes burned with rage, his teeth were clenched, and his fists tight. He stepped closer to the swordsman, though he had no swords, "My daughter his NOT to be taken advantage of! She is not your TOY! She is a Princess!"

"There is only one end to his evilness your Majesty!" Pratus's voice rang out.

"What is it?" he asked furious. Pratus grinned evilly...

"Death."

 **A/N:** **Good-bye Zoro...**


	13. Tortured

**Chapter 13**

It was ten o'clock, Robin excitedly opened the window of her bedroom. She waited, looking out into the night. She wanted to see him come. When she heard something she would search, but it would always turn out to be a bird and a nocturnal creature. After a while she gave up, and waited for him on her bed. A frown had appeared on her pretty face. Where was he? He left without saying anything that morning. And now he wasn't showing up. She sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, "Princess! Oh Princess are you in there?!" It was Mattie and she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Come in Mattie," she moaned. The fat maid barged in.

"Oh Princess! I just heard the terrible news! That must have been terrifying! What an evil man! Oh if I could get my hands on him I'd-"

"Wait, wait Mattie _please_!" Robin put her hands up to stop the woman, "What man? What was terrifying?"

"Oh must you be so formal Miss? Why, the green haired lad! How dare he hurt you! You must have been so SCARED when he forced you all across Lougetown!" Robin's eyes shook madly. She grabbed her skirts and ran out the doors.

 _MEAN WHILE..._

Well, here he was. In a dark, wet, and cold dungeon. His swords were taken somewhere he did not know. They stripped him of most of his clothing. And his arms were held in place, up in the air, by chains. He kept his head down, eyes closed. He heard footsteps coming down some stairs. It was Pratus. He looked darker than ever.

"What do we have here, hmm?"

"We tied up the prisoner like you ordered King Pratus," one of the big dark guards said, even _his_ voice was dark.

"Excellent." Pratus stepped before the sword-less swordsman, "Look at me," he demanded. But the prisoner would not, "Look at me I said!" Slowly, the green haired man lifted his head, then cocked it to one side, "So your King Pratus," he said with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, I've heard about you. You're that dumbass king who's cruel to his people. I remember there was an assassination job out there for your head! I never took it though. You seemed like a waste of my time! Ha! Ha! H-" Pratus grabbed the young man's throat.

"You listen to me you pathetic worm! Things were going wonderfully, just as I planned. Until you showed up, and messed around with the Princess! Now I have to dispose of you, you're a thorn in my side." Pratus took a step back, releasing his throat. As Zoro coughed a bit he continued, "You love her don't you?... The Princess?" Zoro's head shot up, "I know you do. There's no denying it! You... are a young man in love."

"That's right. And it's a pity, she'll never love you." Pratus wiped the smile off of Zoro's face with a loud slap that rang in everyone's ears.

"I don't care if she loves me or not..." Pratus put his face close to his, his evil smile appearing on his face once again, "You know, I'll tell you what I'll do." He backed away and started to walk in circles around his tied prisoner, "Once I become king over all this land, I will be so cruel to it's people they all will wish they were dead! I will make sure they suffer greatly!" He laughed wickedly, "But! You know who will suffer most of all?" Pratus stopped in front of the bounty hunter, "Your little Princess!" Zoro's eyes grew wide, "She will be mine and mine alone! You will never see her again!" Zoro's teeth were clenched, "She will be my slave!" Zoro's voice boomed out with rage.

"I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TOUCH HER!"

"I doubt that greatly you insolent fool!" He threw his head back and laughed. After his laughing he calmed himself, "I want you... to say her name." Pratus stood tall, "It will be the last you ever hear of it!"

Suddenly, a sharp, merciless pain struck his bare back. His head shot back, but he kept his scream in his throat. Another sharp pain came, then another, and another. The sound of a whip cracking could be heard as well. After every crack, there came a sharp pain, after that came blood, and after that was a scream. A few seconds latter, Pratus held up his hand and guards ceased their torture. Zoro gasped for air, "That it?" Pratus chuckled.

"Oh no boy, this is just the beginning..." there was a pause, "You know... I think you're going to wish you took that assassination assignment..." The whipping started up again unexpectedly. Zoro's yells filled the dark room once again. Pratus shouted over his screams, "Tell me! What is the name of your lover?!" He looked like he belonged in an asylum, he was pure evil. The swordsman pulled his head up, "Her name is Robin..." Pratus laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! He doesn't even know the name of his lover! How pathetic!" The guards laughed with him.

"That's the name I gave her." This didn't help, it only made them laugh even harder.

"Looks boys, he even gave her a pet name! Ha! Ha! So you _do_ treat her like your pet! How sad!" They crackled wildly, as if they would never stop.

 _Crack!_ Pratus laughed as Zoro yelled. The pain increased. His shouts increased. He wanted more than anything for them to stop, "Robin," he whimpered. As the whipping continued he began to yell out her name, "Robin!"

"Let me tell you something you stupid brat! She will never love you! She never did love you! It was just a fantasy in that stupid head of yours!"

"Robin!"

"You're a fool for believing in such a thing as love! Love is useless! Ha! Ha! Power! That's all you really need in this world!"

"Robin!" Zoro's body jolted back and forth as the whip made contact with his breaking body. It was tearing him apart.

"And let me tell you anther thing, BOY! She's a Princess! You're a no good bounty hunter from God knows where! She will never fall for you, no matter how hard you try! She'll never want to see your face again! SHE HATES YOU!"

"AAAAHHH!" Zoro yelled at the top of his lungs. His mussels grew as he pulled with all is might on the chains that bind him, as he grabbed them and pulled them down. The guards stepped back in fright. Pratus's eyes trembled, his expression changed to horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled with rage. The chains collapsed. But so did the ceiling around them! Everyone got out of the way except Zoro. The heavy rocks of the ceiling crashed down upon him.

The dust cleared, "You okay sire?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes I'm fine!" he snapped. He wore an annoyed expression on his face, "Fool, he most-likely just killed himself!" The two huge men started to remove the rubble off of the body, "Well?"

"He's alive sire!" Pratus headed for the stairs, "What do we do with him?" one guard questioned.

"Wake him up!" he answered without turning to face them.

"Th-then what?" one asked stupidly. Pratus halted on the steps.

"Isn't it obvious?" he turned to reveal yet another hideous grin, "Beat him..."

 **A/N:** **I hope Zoro is gonna kill Pratus in the end! Who can I speak too about that?! Oh... wait...**


	14. Sunrise

**Chapter 14**

The Princess ran through the palace calling for her father urgently. Suddenly, she slammed into someone. But it wasn't her father she met contact with... it was Pratus!

"Where is he! What have you done with him?" She demanded, gripping his black collar mercilessly.

"The green haired lad? Why my dear Princess, didn't you know?" he asked with a shocked look on his face, which was obviously fake, "He was charged this morning with kidnapping the Princess, and assaulting her! His sentence will not end well I must say." Poor Robin was taken back, her eyes were wide as saucers.

"What sentence?" she asked, bewildered. His face turned dark...

"Tomorrow at sunrise... he will be beheaded." She took a few steps back, her hand over her mouth. She shook her head slowly, "No..." She turned her back to him, walking without thinking where she was going.

"It's a shame don't you think? He could have lived his life!" Pratus's voice came out like a growl, "Instead he messed around in other people's business." Robin suddenly stopped in her tracks, she turned slowly. She glared at him in disbelief.

"You did this..." She took a step closer, "You put him in danger! You put him in harm's way!" Hot tears ran down her face. Her fists her clenched.

"I was only doing what I had to! He got in my way and so this is the price! Come to think of it..." He took a step close to her as well, "It really isn't my fault... It's yours." Her eyes shook, "You're the one who joined him. You're the one who traveled with him. You're the one who fell in love. You're the one who let him fall for you. You're the one who let him in the Palace. You're the reason he's going to die!" She buried her face in her hands. He was right. She was the reason for all Zoro's suffering. Or so she thought. She fell to the floor, crying bitterly. Smirking madly, Pratus watched as she wept, her sweet tears falling on the Palace floor.

"I'll tell you what," he began, "If you swear to be my wife and never complain ever again... I'll let the boy live." Her head shot up as she stared at him. She sniffed.

"Do you truly mean it?"

"Yes," he replied with a fake smile on him face. She stood up, and looked him in the eye.

"If I marry you, you'll let him live?"

"You have my word as a king!" She swallowed hard, but held her head high.

"Deal." Then she walked off to her room.

"One more thing!" Pratus called after her. She stopped and waited, "When we're married, I don't want to hear you say his name... ever!" Her tears would not cease as she ran to her room. She then flung herself on her bed, and did not come out of her room the rest on the day.

She spelt the whole day crying. And into the night she wept over her lover. Pratus had her believing Zoro's pain and suffering was her fault. She felt as if her heart was wrenched out of her chest. Her pillow was soaked with her tears. She had so much to cry over. In fact, Maid Mattie would knock on her door, but the Princess would only say, "Go away!" and poor Mattie would leave the girl in her room, without knowing what was wrong.

Her room was getting dark, the sun had set, but Robin would not allow anyone in to light the candles of her room. So she stayed in the dark, her eyes red from the tears shed. She didn't try to sleep. She really couldn't. How could she?

"Zoro... I'm so sorry."

Her eyes fluttered open. She had fallen asleep, remarkably. She sat up abruptly... It was almost sunrise. She was already fully dressed, so there was no problem there, as if she noticed. Here mind rushed as fast as she moved out her door. Even though Pratus swore to make sure Zoro was safe she couldn't go by that. She had to make sure herself. She had to make sure he was safe.

But, once she made it to the gate that lead to the quart yard, the guards standing watch stopped her, "I'm sorry your majesty, but King Pratus has ordered that you should not enter the quart yard."

"Don't be ridiculous." She tried to pass them but they stopped her. That is when someone grabbed her from behind. She heard Pratus's voice, "Don't worry, I'll take the Princess to her room."

She tried to escape from his grip as he dragged her back to her room, "Let me go!" She demanded.

He then threw her unto the floor of her bedroom. She stared at him fiercely, "What do you think you're doing!? Let me pass!"

"Why? You want to see him? You are a stupid girl for believing I was going to let him live! I don't want him in your mind once we are married! The very thought of him still walking this earth sickens me! He deserves to die!" He then slammed the doors shut. Her eyes shook when a clicking sound could be heard. She rushed to the doors and pulled on the handles. She couldn't get out. She was locked in. Pratus laughed on the other side. Robin panicked... it was sunrise.

 **A/N:** **What's gonna happen? She's in a locked room with now way out, so... I have no idea. What do you guys think? Hope you don't like Zoro too much 'cause I don't think he can wheel his way out of this one. *sweats***


	15. The Execution

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N:** **This is it guys! Tell me if you like it. I want to see comments PEOPLE! Okay I worked hard on this one, trying my best to make it good for you. SO! Enjoy the show...**

Robin looked about her room frantically. There was nothing around her to help her escape. She fumbled through her drawer, there was nothing she could pick the lock with. Not even a bobby pin of some sort, not anything small and sharp. She tried force, but she couldn't break down the doors. She also tried crying out for help. But there was no one left in the Palace. They were all outside, in the Courtyard, waiting for the execution. She did all this half blinded by her tears wilding up in her eyes.

Suddenly, it hit her! She remembered how Zoro always got in... Through her window. He would climb the vines growing up her wall. If he could climb up she could climb down.

She rushed to her window seal, leaning out to see. She exhaled in disbelief. The vines had been cut! King Pratus must have had his men do it when she was asleep. What could she do now? She turned her head once more to scan about her room. She could only find one solution... Her bed. She had a comforter, one sheet, and four pillow cases. She rushed to rip her bed apart. She began to tie her bedding together with incredible haste. First the sheet, then the comforter, then the four flimsy pillow cases. She lowered her fabric rope down. It didn't quite reach the ground below. Her eyebrows frowned, and she moaned. But non-the-less, she stood up upon her window seal. She was ready, but she was also scared. This was nothing like the first time. Mattie did made the rope the last time, and it was all sheets, and it was tight, and as Robin climbed down there was someone holding the other end! But she had no time to think of that. Zoro was in danger! She had already wasted enough time. So she tied one end to her dresser, praying it would stay in place and hold her weight. She took a deep breath then began her decent.

About mid way, she froze, her head shot up. There was a ripping sound. Her bedding wouldn't hold her weight! She tried making it down without it snapping. There was still several feet to go before she landed. Then...

SNAP! She screamed as she fell. She hit the grassy ground with a huge thud, "UH!" There was no time! She winced as she managed to stand to her feet. Her gaze shot to the sky. They sun was coming up faster and faster. She rushed to the main gate. The guards were all out in the Courtyard. There was no one to stop her. She ran, faster than ever to the Courtyard's gate. There was people blocking the entrants. Their backs faced her. They were whispering. No time to ask politely! She squeezed, she shoved, anything she had to do to get to the center. There was a section of women, wearing big dressing and hats, with fans in their hands. There were well dressed men as well. All of which where in Robin's way! As she got past them some people noticed her and gasped, "Princess!" but it was of little matter to her. All that mattered was Zoro.

She finally made it to the front of the crowd. There she had a full view of the of the entire Courtyard. She could see the countless people who gathered all around in one big circle. She saw her father sitting up high on a Palace balcony, overlooking, sitting on his throne. And... she saw the execution platform. It was dark and made of rock. On it stood a tall man who's face was covered in a black sack-like thing over his head, he was dressed in black from head to toe. He was the executioner, Robin swallowed at the sight of him.

Everyone fell silent. They held their breath. Robin's eyes shook, her mouth was open slightly...

They brought out the prisoner... He was clothed from only his hips down, his shoes were taken from him. His back was scarred and it bled. There was blooding dripping from his head, and his mouth. His hands were bound behind his bloody back. He looked exhausted. He could barely walk, every step seemed painful. He was slow. He was unrecognizable.

The two huge guards escorting him shoved their captive forward towards the dark platform. Robin stood there, unable to move. She heard a man whisper to the person next to him, "Poor lad, he looks like a young one."

"I wonder, what are his charges?" they responded. That is when a man in fine clothes stepped up unfolded a yellow scroll. He cleared his throat before reading. It was the charges the prisoner was held with. The crowd listened intently. But as the magistrate continued, the crowd gasped in horror when he read, "For assaulting the Princess!" The whispers broke out, "How terrifying!" "The poor Princess!" "How dare he?" "How horrid!" "What an evil man!" was all Robin heard around her. She felt like screaming out. But she could not say a word.

Once the magistrate was finished, he closed the scroll, and stepped down. The crowd was no longer feeling sorry for the young man. They watched, approving now, as the guards in black placed the prisoner on his knees, before a wooden block. They stepped down after that. Then, Robin's breath hitched as she spotted Pratus stride up the dark steps, in front of the young bleeding man, "Any last words?" Zoro lifted his eyes to him, and stared him down, "No then..." He walked off the platform grinning.

The crowd watched as the executioner chose his weapon of beheading. It was an axe, it shinned as he lifted it. Everyone swallowed hard. The man in black placed the prisoner's head on the block, took his stance, then adjusted his axe. He took a few practice motions. Pratus waited impatiently. Robin's heart beat quickened.

The world stopped. The executioner raised his arms up, inhaling in sharply. It was over. Pratus smiled evilly. The executioner slammed is arms down, "NO!" someone screamed. It was Robin!

She rushed over and grabbed the handle of the axe. Everyone gasped. Robin's father shot up from his seat. Pratus's eyes grew wide! Robin's teeth were clenched, "DON'T KILL HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. The executioner, who's eyes were wide with confusion, lowered his weapon. She spun around. She untied the prisoners hands instantly. Zoro collapsed on his back into the platform, "Zoro!" she embraced him in her arms, "Say something!" She tried whipping some blood off of his face. His eyes remained closed. He was limp in her arms, lifeless. She began to cry. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek, "Zoro!"

Slowly, his good eye opened. He looked directly into her blue eyes, "Robin?" his voice was cracked and quiet. She nodded, smiling uncontrollably.

"Yes! Yes, Zoro it's me!"

"Are you... really here?" She stroked her hand through his green hair.

"I'm really here. You're going to be alright."

"Olvia!" She looked up. Her father was standing before them. His expression was one of someone who had been hurt, one of someone who was confused. She stood up instantly, "Father listen to me," she took a step forward, "Everything you heard of this man... was a lie."

"What?" She tried to explain.

"He did _none_ of the things they say he has. Someone wronged you father. Someone made you believe he did those things. Someone tried to put him to death!"

"Who? Who did these things you say?!" There was a pause. The crowed waited. Her father waited. The WORLD waited...

She pointed... at King Pratus.


	16. I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass!

**Chapter 16**

Silence. No one said a word. They just looked in the direction of the Princess's little finger. Her father slowly turned around, glaring at the victim, "Is this true? Did you falsely accuse this young man?" At first Pratus's mouth was open but no words came out. When his words _did_ come out, they stuttered.

"I-I I would never even think about doing such a thing! I was just honoring the Princess's dignity! This man deserves to die!"

"He's lying father!" Robin shouted, "Everything he says... is all lies! Yes, I snuck out. Yes, I got lost. Yes, I wasn't planning on being gone for so long." There was a pause. She looked at her father with a sympathetic smile, "But I'm glad it happened, because I meet him!" She gestured to the man lying on the black platform. She took a step closer to her father, tears in her eyes, "Father... please don't kill him."

"Oh Olvia." He embraced her, "You should have told me sooner."

Suddenly, several clicking sounds could be heard all at once. The king and his daughter parted abruptly. Looking around everyone saw men in dark clothing up upon the castle walls surrounding the Courtyard. They held up crossbows, aiming them at the people down below. There was also men on the ground, with swords who stayed hidden in the crowds till now. The people stepped backwards making sounds of urgency. But there was nowhere to go. They were out in the open, easy targets. Robin and her father spun around.

"What is this Pratus!" shouted King James. Pratus had a wicked smile on his face, his hand was held up in the air.

"When I give the signal, my men will kill every last person in this place; unless you give me the throne and the Princess!"

"Never!" King James pulled his daughter close behind him, "This is foolishness!"

"This was your plan from the beginning!" Robin announced. Pratus chuckled madly.

"Yes it was stupid girl. I didn't care about the marriage _or_ you really! All I want is the Throne, and this land's riches. They will be mine! I planned on marrying the Princess, whom I heard was the most beautiful woman in all the land, and once I did. I would kill the king and become ruler over all!"

"You're a devil!" her father shouted.

"How could you?" she asked. The crowd was appalled.

"You're a monster!" cried a woman, "You are the one who should die!" a man shouted. The crowed stared to hiss and protest angrily. But the were shut up by the men with swords on the ground. They held the people in place as Pratus continued...

"How about this, you hand me the throne, and I'll leave the Princess out of the deal. No one gets hurt..." Robin's father turned to face her. Her eyes grew wide when she knew what he was thinking. She shook her head, "No father! Don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you! Please!"

"If it means you're safety..." He was about to turn around and say it was a deal but someone spoke out first.

"Hey jackass!" everyone spun around. There was a figure of a man standing in the gateway. He seemed to be holding a sword in each hand, and... one in his mouth? That was something they had never seen before. All eyes were upon him.

"Zoro," Robin whispered. He must have slipped away to find his swords when no one was looking. (The one time he didn't get lost. Most likely the only time!)

"Seize him!" Pratus ordered. About ten men with swords rushed forward. They were no match for the three swords swordsman! All ten men fell the ground with blood flowing from their bodies. The crowd began to scream in fright. The swordsman continued on. But more of Pratus's men rushed to him. It was nothing to Zoro. To him, these men know nothing of their swords or their skills.

"Stop him!" Pratus shouted as he drew closer. That is when the two huge black guards ran towards the young man with giant weapons in hand, and they shouted out what seemed to be their war cries. Zoro narrowed his eyes at them. His moves were like lighting. No one saw quite what he did. But he ended up with his arms behind him, body bent, eyes blazing. A second later, blood gushed out of both of their chests as they yelled in pain and in defeat. The ground shook as the fell, "Get outta my way," Zoro growled.

That is when the king pulled his daughter aside; away from the action. The men with the crossbows rushed down to the Courtyard. Pratus pulled out is own sword. By the looks of his sword, Zoro knew this man wasn't fooling around. This was serious. The green haired man stopped mid way.

"You were foolish to interfere boy!" hissed Pratus.

"You threatened her. You threatened the people she loves. You made me angry by doing so. And so... I'm gonna kick your ass!" A wind blew through the Courtyard as the world stood still.

 **A/N:** **It's fighting time! Thing's are gonna get messy! Who's ready! Btw, what happened to all my comments? I like feedback people! If you also have ideas for stories let me know in the comment section below! Have a good one.**


	17. Out of the Dust

**Chapter 17**

Pratus's laugh boomed throughout the Courtyard, his head thrown back, "You honestly think you can beat me! You're too young to have ANY experience to use against me! You're just a inexperienced little brat, and you can die for all I care!"

"We'll see about that..." Zoro took his stance. He was ready. So was Pratus. The fight was about to begin.

"Please be careful Zoro," Robin whispered under her breath so only she could hear.

Zoro ran with great speed towards his target. Robin held her breath. Their swords clashed as Pratus blocked Zoro's attack with his single sword. The sword Pratus held was not much different than the Zoro's. But their skills were almost matched. Both men jumped back. There was no pause. Once again, Zoro rushed forward. This time spinning around Pratus to end up behind him. For a brief moment, Pratus's eyes were wide, but he quickly shot back around and clashed their swords together once again. Zoro, who was in the air, did a flip, and landed back on his feet.

"Now that was impressive," said the wicked king with a smirk, "My turn..." He stood up tall and strait. Pointing the edge of his blade at Zoro he said, "Thundering Victory." And with a single long swipe of his sword a thundering sound and a black wave of light shot out of his sword. There was a massive explosion, "Zoro!" Robin shouted. Everyone waited. Then out stepped the silhouette of the swordsman. Pratus growled through clenched teeth.

"Sir! We're here!" The men with crossbows had made it down to the Courtyard.

"Seize the Princess! We're leaving!" Zoro's eyes burned furiously. The rest of the men rushed towards the Princess and her father. The green haired swordsman reacted instantly, "Tatsumaki!" He shouted. Out of the blades of his weapons came a merciless tornado of wind, which snatched up its victims into a vortex of terror! The crowd put their hands to their ears. As did Robin, the King, and Pratus. The men were gone. Pratus was furious! "Thunder and Lightning Attack!" This time lightning struck out of his sword as Pratus jabbed it in his opponent's direction. Zoro's eyes grew wide as he jumped skillfully to the side. Pratus did this several times and Zoro dodged it several times. The Courtyard was being destroyed! Zoro had jumped so many times he got higher and higher. Patrus saw the green haired swordsman several feet in the air, so he took advantage and slashed his sword wildly yelling, "Lighting Whip!" What seemed like another black streak, appeared out of nowhere. Zoro was too high in the air to dodge it's power. His entire body was struck. He clenched his teeth as he felt bolts of energy surge his body. They even sparked on the outside!

"Zoro!" Robin screamed again. He fell to the ground with a crash. Dust was everywhere. Robin was about to take off, but her father grabbed her arm, "No!" He pulled her back. Tears formed in her eyes. Pratus chuckled slightly, "To be honest, " he said, "At first glance I thought you would a difficult one... But it turns out I was wrong. The fool..." The dust began to clear. Everyone waited. Then, the sound of rocks falling could be heard coming out of the dust. Pratus narrowed his eyes into the mist. There was no sound. So Pratus turned his back, glaring strait at Robin, his eyes dark. Her own eyes trembled.

Suddenly, Zoro appeared jumping out of the dust, swords blazing. Pratus turned around wildly but it was too late; as soon as Zoro took one slash Pratus was in the air, his body limp. But it wasn't over...

"Hyakuhachi Pound Hou!" A blue beam type thing shot from his own swords and into the air. It hit his target directly. Pratus screamed in pain as he was shot down. Everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers! Pratus hit the earth below him with the loudest crash. The crowd braced for impact, shielding themselves and each other from the wave of wild.

Slowly, Zoro approached his opponent. Pratus's eyes were rolled back into his head. There was blood in his mouth and pretty much everywhere else! Zoro put his swords away, " _You_ , are the truly weak one."

It was over. Zoro collapsed once the pain of his wounds caught up with him. Some wounds were reopened.

"Zoro!" Robin pulled out of her fathers grip and rushed to add him, "Zoro that was amazing!" She hugged him tenderly. He hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder. She stroked his head and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Zoro. Thank you." Everyone began to breath normally once again as their heart rate also returned to normal. Zoro's breathing too, started so subside to it's normal pace.

"Oh, look at you," she said with a smile as she examined his bloody face. He tried to look at her but his eyes felt heavy, "All covered in blood." She wiped some away as best as she could.

"You're safe now... Robin," he managed. Tears formed in her eyes once again. But these were tears of joy and not sadness.

Then... he saw in the background a figure that seemed to be on their stomach, crawling, with something in their hand. Zoro's eyes quickly widened. It was Pratus, and he was holding a crossbow, aimed strait at Robin's back.

"If I can't have this Kingdom then no one will!" He shouted before firing the arrow. Zoro spun them around, switching places with her. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth clenched. The arrow had struck him in the back. The crowd shrieked in horror. Robin's eyes shook once again, "Zoro?" she said softly. He opened his eyes and gazed into her own beautiful blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes he fell in love with. He cupped her face with one hand, "I'm sorry Robin... I love you." He bent down as best as he could and... kissed her cheek softly. After that, he collapsed on top of her. That is when she saw the arrow, "Zoro?!" She asked in disbelief. Pratus stood to his feet, trembling. He aimed at the young couple, "Nice knowing you Princess." Suddenly, several arrows pierced Pratus in the chest. Everyone's direction was directed to the source, "Father?!" Robin exclaimed. The king was holding a crossbow in his own hands. The crowd's mouths dropped. Now THAT is something you don't see everyday!

"That's for my daughter you bastard."

"Oh." Pratus fell to the ground (again). And this time, he was TRULY dead. King James lowered his weapon and rushed to his daughter's add. He saw the arrow in Zoro's back, "The arrow isn't deep. I'll pull it out." He did as he said. Robin winced at the sound of the arrow being extracted from his flesh. Her father then rolled the young man off of his daughter and helped her sit up. She quickly pulled the swordsman close, "Zoro say something!" She turned his face to look at her but his eyes were closed, "No no no Zoro!" King James instantly put his ear to the boy's chest. Robin waited. A confused expression appeared on his face. He pulled away and looked at his daughter with the same face.

"What is it!?" Her father blinked a couple of times before answering...

"He's... snoring..."

 **A/N:** **Right! Who knew King James would be so badass! Pretty awesome! Good, now that Pratus is out of the way life will be better! :) I wonder what's gonna happen next? Hmm...**


	18. Waking Up

**Chapter 18**

 **A/N:** **This is gonna be a short chapter so heads up! And enjoy the show...**

The whole kingdom was bussing about how a young lad with strange green hair defeated King Pratus and saved BOTH kingdoms, and their Princess! The story spread quickly. It even reached the shore line, where it traveled on ships and was told by everyone. Shanks himself was told the news. He sat back in his chair and smiled, "I told him so." Everyone considered the mysterious swordsman a hero. Though no one knew who he really was, or where he had come from. But they knew he was a true blessing.

Where was the swordsman now? He was in a bed in the Palace of course! He had been resting in that bed for two full days now. Robin had hardly ever left his side. Only once had she did, and that was only because her father suggested she should eat and rest and that he would watch him.

But now the swordsman was showing signs of awakening. Robin stood to her feet and brushed her hand over his head. His eyes fluttered open. He gazed at her. He looked confused at first, to this is laughed.

"Good morning," he croaked.

"Zoro its the middle of the afternoon," she chuckled. He sat up and rubbed his head and yawned. She bent down to kiss his cheek, "Come on I bet you're hungry. You've been sleeping for two days." He put his clothes over his bandages and followed her to the dinning hall, "Hey Robin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any Sake?"

After lunch he and Robin went out into the Garden so she could finally show him all her mother's beautiful flowers.

"They're almost as pretty as you," he commented.

"That's cheesy Zoro," she joked as he chuckled.

"Robin..." Before she could answer he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her head on. She wasn't shocked, she just went with it, (good for her). Eyes closed, he deepened the kiss, "Mm." Then, someone cleared their throat and they pulled their faces apart.

"Oh father." She tried to pull away from Zoro but he just kept his grip on her with his eyes glued to the king with a slight frown on his face.

"Um, sorry. I could come back." He was about to turn around and leave.

"No no. It's fine father. Just..." She tried wiggling out, "Zoro, let go."

"I don't wanna," he pouted.

"Zoro!" Reluctantly, he released her.

"Um..." King James began, "I just wanted to let you two know that dinner is ready and waiting. If... you two aren't already doing something, " he added.

"No, it's fine. Zoro I know you're hungry." Zoro nodded once. Robin went ahead and the swordsman was about to follow but as he passed the king stopped him, "Hm?"

"I never got to thank you properly Zoro. I was too blind to see through Pratus's scam. I am ashamed that he tricked me into putting you to death. And it almost worked! Still... you chose to save this kingdom from desolation. And on top of that... You made my daughter believe in love again."

"With all do respect sir... _I'm_ the one who didn't believe in love. I thought I wasn't capable of feeling it. Let along giving it to anyone. But Robin showed me love. She was the first person to show me. I would never dream of leaving her side."

They headed to the Dinning hall, where Robin was waiting for them.

"You have Sake right?" the swordsman asked the King. King James laughed.

"Only the finest!" There was a pause, "May I ask you something swordsman?"

"Sure."

"Where did this... "Robin" come from?"

 **A/N:** **Well! This is great! Almost to the end of my tale but there are many to come. Hope you guys keep reading and enjoying the show!**


	19. The Children in Town, And a Surprise

**Chapter 19**

Zoro had spent several more months at the palace. Soon, the kingdom was back to the way it had been, only this time there was something different. What made it different? Several things really.

The news of Pratus's death spread throughout not only King James's kingdom, but Pratus's Kingdom as well. As you could imagine, his kingdom had never been happier. He was the worst king they ever had, so the news he was dead made them so happy that they were at the point of making it a holiday!

The villain's death was not the only news, but the man who saved them from his rule was another well discussed topic. Word of a strange green haired youth who carried upon his side, three swords. His name was Zoro. And he was every little boy's hero, and every little girl's dream.

In addition, Pratus's kingdom had no king now. And everyone thought it best to be ruled over by a good, loving king. So Pratus's ex-kingdom (HA! ex-kingdom XD) and the kingdom of King James became one and the land increased greatly. They were shown true kindness and freedom. Something they had not seen among men in many years.

But the thing everyone loved most, was their new Princess. To Pratus's old kingdom she was their new Princess, but to James's kingdom she was like a whole new person. And everyone knew why.

She was now... a woman in love. And her lover loved her. People who worked in the palace would see them together, smiling and laughing, walking and talking. This gave them a warm fuzzy feeling inside to see their Princess so happy once again, (hear that Oda?). Zoro and Robin would also go into town together when Zoro needed something, (having to do with his swords). The moment they got there they were surrounded by the children from town. Robin was happy to see them and smiled and played with them. All Zoro had to do was sit still and all the kids did was climb all over him. Some kids were in his lap, some little girls were playing with his exotic green hair, and some of the boys had their own swords, (made of wood of course) and were showing off their "skills" to the swordsman.

After a wide of staying silent Zoro pulled the kids off of him and stood up tall. He was like a giant to them. His face was dark. His arms were crossed over his chest. And they all looked up at him with almost frightened expressions. Robin was a few feet away with some of the little girls. She looked at him confused. There was a pause. Then his deep voice could be heard saying,

"You're all doing it wrong."

"Huh?" all the kids said at the same time, tilting their heads to one side.

"I said... You're doing it wrong." He stepped foreword. Each step he took was deep and it seemed to shake the ground. He then approached one boy with brown hair and a wooden sword in his left hand. He swallowed hard as Zoro's shadow loomed over him. Zoro grabbed the boys shoulder and turned him around, "Keep one leg back," he said tapping the boys small foot with the end of his boot lightly. The boy moved his leg back, "Now hold the sword with both hands, and hold it up." The boy tried but not the way Zoro was expecting, "No. Like this, watch me..." He unsheathed one sword. The sun was behind him, making him look more like a superhero than ever! Every eye widened. The boy nodded and did as Zoro had done. The other boys did the same. Zoro did some other stances and they followed close behind.

At the end of the day, Zoro had taught them a whole routine! Robin watched the whole time, even the girls had joined the fun. But Robin and Zoro had to leave and the parents had called their children back. As they left they called, "Good-bye Princess! Good-bye Zoro-sensei!" The two waved back smiling joyfully.

As the swordsman and the Princess road on horseback to the palace, Robin had not paid much attention to _where_ they were going until she realized they were taking WAY to long to get back. She looked around, "Zoro, where are we?" He didn't reply,  
Zoro?" He suddenly got off his horse and took both his reins and her reins in his hand, guiding both horses. After awhile she couldn't help but ask, "Zoro where are you-" she stopped. Her eyes widened at the sight before her... It was the beach. The same beach were they met Shanks and sailed on the very first cruise ship in the world!

"Zoro..." He smirked at her.

"Come on." She got off her horse as he tied the reins to a tree. She took off her little shoes once they reached the sand. About half way out Zoro stopped them. She gazed up at him confused, "Zoro now what are you-" She was interrupted by his lips against hers. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they parted he looked her deep in the eye.

"I love you more than anything in this world. You're the kindest person I've ever met. No one has ever treated me they way you do. And I know I'm just a swordsman and you're a Princess but still, I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. And I know you feel the exact same way. So..." He got down on one knee before her. He held her hand with his right and with his left he pulled out something from a pocket. Robin's eyes widened and began to shake as her heartbeat quickened. In his hand was a tiny shinny object... in the shape... of a ring. They both stared at it for a while. His own eyes began to shake as sweat dripped from his brow. He was so nervous. He looked up at her with compassion in is green sparkling eyes.

"Princess Olvia... Will you marry me?" Her eyes became even wider and shook faster. A worried look appeared on his face as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh... Zoro..." there was a pause. A long, painful pause. Then she jumped into his arms, they fell on the sand together, "YES! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She kissed him tenderly.

"I love you Robin," he whispered into here hair.

"I love you too... Roranora Zoro..."

 **A/N:** **Yeah, sorry if that last part seemed a little cheesy to you and all. I was tired when I wrote it okay? Oh, and sorry if that beginning part was a little weird, I'm reading Beowulf so I got that style of reading and literature in my brain! XD Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed the show. Almost done with this fanfic! NOOOO!**


	20. Happy Ending

**Chapter 20**

 **A/N:** ***sniff* *sniff* Well, this is the last chapter. I know you're sad, *sniff* but still... enjoy the show!**

She had waited for this. Ever since she was a small girl. She waited for the day she would wear that beautiful white dress. The day she would walk down the aisle, surrounded by friends and family. And most of all, she waited for her Prince Charming. Though he wasn't really a prince, she didn't care. He was her Prince.

Mattie was the one who prepared her wedding gown. Once she was finished she stepped back and gave her work a looking over. Suddenly, the maid inhaled, "You look beautiful Miss!"

"Thanks to you Mattie. It's a lovely dress!" She looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Is there something bothering you Miss?" her maid asked concerned with the look on her Princess's face.

"No Mattie, I'm just... Nervous," her Princess replied.

"Nervous? HA! You have nothing to be nervous about now Princess... Not anymore. That young man of ours has pulled out all the stops and replaced them with his love for ya! And by the looks of it, he loves you an awful not. So Miss... Don't be nervous." Then, a smile appeared on the Princess's face. She laughed.

"I guess you're right again Mattie!"

"You bet I am! No come, let's get you married!"

"Is something wrong Zoro?" asked King James before the ceremony started. The two men were waiting behind closed doors. And the swordsman was fidgety in his outfit. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"No. It's just that, when I was a kid I told myself that girls were dumb and I was never gonna get married. Swords were better..." King James threw his head back, laughing.

"And how do you feel now?" Zoro tilted his head to one side and back again.

"I still like swords... But-"

"Your Majesty. We're ready." A man interrupted.

"Oh! Let's go lad! Wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding now would you?"

Robin took a deep breath before the huge oak doors opened before her. Once they were open, she took her first few steps out. The whole Kingdom was there! (Well, not everybody because that would be one pretty cramped wedding...) She smiled as she walked down the aisle. Zoro was on the other end, he watched her come closer. He swallowed hard, man was he nervous!

She finally made it up to the alter. And the ceremony began. Everyone cheered and clapped and they said the "I do's" and kissed. Mattie was in a corner and was balling her eyes out! (Happy tears kids, happy tears!)

Zoro smiled at his new Bride and picked her up and twirled her around, both laughing the whole time. Once he put her down their foreheads touched. Then they turned and waved to the crowd. They maid sure they invited everyone.

Bellemere was there in a lovely dress, with many people eyeing her hair!

Zoro saw Shanks and Kaya sitting beside each other. Zoro raised on eyebrow; oddly enough... Shanks wasn't wearing his straw hat. But Zoro shook off the thought.

Night had fallen. It had been a long day of merry making and drinking and dancing. Mattie had shown the newlyweds their room. Robin no longer slept in her room. They got a new bedroom. This one was much bigger. The bed was too. Zoro looked at the giant bed and chuckled, "You think they're trying to prove a point here?"

"Zoro." She lightly slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"I'll leave you two to it then..." said Mattie her face went pink. The maid closed the door leaving the two lovers alone. Robin cleared her throat, "Um... Zoro you just make yourself comfortable." She made her way to the bathroom, (I have no freaking clue what a bathroom was called back then okay!), "I'm going to... change..." She turned her head to wink at him. His eyes widened and his face had little pink lines on it. He got the picture.

Robin came out in a pretty light purple nightgown that ended a little over her knees. The upper part pushed her breast up, (as if they weren't big 'n' round enough!). She smiled at the scene before her. Zoro was cussing and swearing trying his hardest to get his shirt off! She could see that he was able to get the other layers off, because they were all scattered all over the room. But the last layer had defeated him!

"Ugh! Damn... how do you get this stupid thing off? Why do they even _make_ clothes like this?! Come... On!" Robin couldn't help but laugh. He turned around. His eyes, once again, widened at the sight before him. She came closer.

"Something wrong?" she asked coolly.

"Uhhh..." He blushed and looked away, "Well... I..." Suddenly, he felt soft cool hands upon his chest as she undid his clothing. He watched her with longing eyes.

"There." She pulled his shirt away from his chest. She then saw the long black, stitched up scar across his chest. Her smile faded at the look of it. He noticed this and said, "It didn't hurt... Honest." She looked into his green eyes.

"Liar." Slowly, he kissed her softly. They closed their eyes and let their feelings take control.

Soon he placed them on the gigantic bed. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, as they moaned into each other's mouths.

And before they new it they were makin' babies! (XD)

"Robin?" asked Zoro as they laid beside each other, covered in the white sheets.

"Hm?"

"We're... We're not gonna tell your old man that this wasn't our first time are we?"

"Not a chance..."

The next day Zoro was a bit grumpy because he was back in another suit. The only thing that made him truly happy was Robin in her floor length dress, laughing at him, "Trust me swordsman this will be the last time you wear a suit!" She smiled at him.

Today was the morning after their wedding. They stood before more oak doors. Two guards in well shined armor opened the doors at the same time. Bright rays of sunlight burst threw. They walked out into the clean air, onto the balcony. They stood before hundreds if not, thousands of people, who clapped and cheered at the Prince and Princess. They waved down at the people. Zoro tapped Robin's shoulder when he spotted the children from town and they waved at them together.

It was a beautiful day. Beautiful and bright! And it looks good to all the ZoRo shippers out there, because this ship... has sailed!

 _The End_

 **A/N:** **NOOO! THIS WAS IT! The final chapter! I REALLY hoe you guys enjoyed this story. It was fun to write. Sorry it you think it's too short but too bad! Read some of the other fanfics I've got if you like. I hope to make another Zoro X Robin one again soon. Thanks again! Roranora is out! PEACE!**


End file.
